Sang Antagonis dan Pangeran
by Villainien
Summary: Sungguh sial. Masa aku terdampar di dunia game! Terikat dalam tubuh orang lain pula. Lebih parahnya lagi, jenis gamenya otome, jenis yang paling kubenci! Huaaahh! Aku bisa balik ke dunia nyata gak ya... Pasti bisa, Rin! Aku harus dan pasti menemukan caranya! -new summary-
1. Chapter 0 : Prolog

Disclaimer : All characters and cover are not mine :') but this fic is mine.

Pairing : Silakan tentukan sendiri :)

Genre : Fantasy, Slow Romance

Warning : Typo, monoton, OOC, OOT, EYD berantakan, membosankan, ceritanya lambat, lebay, aneh, alur gaje, kalimat / tata bahasa campur-campur (bisa baku, bisa ga baku), tidak efektif, ga nyambung, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.

* * *

-Third Person POV-

Keributan yang terjadi di ruang dansa - _Celegre Ballroom Major Palace_ \- perlahan sirna tatkala Yang Mulia Baginda Raja menjatuhkan mandatnya kepada tunangan Putra Mahkota, sang _Antagonis_.

Hampir semua tamu yang menghadiri pesta tersebut terbelalak tak percaya, terang-terangan menampilkan tampang syok mereka.

Ekspresi syok turut terpajang di wajah Putra Mahkota. Dirinya terlalu terkejut hingga tetap bergeming di tempat, otaknya terus-menerus memproses ulang amanat Ayahandanya.

Berbeda dengan reaksi kebanyakan orang, kebahagian terlihat jelas di muka sang _Antagonis_ meski sepasang iris _aquamarine_ miliknya memancarkan kesedihan lumayan dalam.

 **Tamat**.

Segala permasalahan beserta perjanjian antara _Sang Antagonis dan Pangeran_ sudah terselesaikan detik itu juga, berlangsung lancar melebihi ekspektasi mereka.

'Selesai... tujuan kami tercapai, aku bisa pulang ke duniaku sekarang...'  
Begitulah pikiran naif tokoh utama kisah ini sampai-

"Rin!"

.

.

.

 _Mari kita kembali ke masa lalu, ketika kehidupan protagonis cerita ini masih berjalan normal seperti 'manusia' pada umumnya ..._

* * *

- ** _Setahun yang lalu_** -

* * *

-Rin POV-

 _-tik- -tok- -tik- -tok-_

- _setstsetstst_ -

Yes! Hasilnya ketemu.

- _tek_ \- Aku melemparkan pensil yang sedaritadi kugunakan ke atas buku catatanku.

Pegal, tanganku pegal sekali.

Kurenggangkan jari-jari tanganku sembari melirik jam weker yang telah menunjukkan pukul 09.35 malam.

Gak berasa, dah 4 jam lebih aku ngerjain soal latihan hitungan. Udahan dulu deh, lanjut be—

 _ano ko no shinshou wa yomemasu ka  
_ Duh, nada dering ini ...

 _sono kokoro wo kuroku someta no wa  
_ Dengan malasnya, aku meraih _smartphone_ yang ada di atas bantalku.

 _oi dare nanda yo oi dare_ —  
Tanpa mengecek nama serta nomornya, aku mengangkat panggilan masuk tersebut. "Halo?"

"Halo, Rin-chan? Ini aku, Teto. Apa kamu bisa menjemput Kakakmu sekarang?" Suara Teto-san terdengar bimbang, mungkin karena tak enak hati meneleponku jam segini.

Hah... Miku-nee mabuk berat lagi nih... setiap kali Miku-nee begitu, pasti aku yang dihubungi untuk menjemputnya. Memangnya mereka gak bisa apa pesen taksi buat nganterin Miku-nee pulang?

"Rin-chan?" Teto-san yang memanggil cemas namaku, sukses mengikis sebagian rasa jengkelku.

"Dimana?" tanyaku singkat.

"Di bar biasanya," jawab Teto-san tak kalah singkat.

"Oke." Kumatikan sambungan teleponnya lalu memasukkan _smartphone_ ke dalam saku celanaku.

Aku mengambil dompet dan bergegas pergi ke bar yang dimaksud Teto-san.

–––

"Rin-chan!" Melihat lambaian tangan Teto-san, aku pun segera berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

Lagi-lagi teman minum yang sama seperti biasanya. Aku memberi salam kepada mereka sebelum menegur Miku-nee.

Kulihat wajah Miku-nee yang sangat merah, tertawa lebar sambil memegang segelas bir. "Miku-nee! Kenapa Miku-nee mabuk sampai seperti ini lagi sih..."

"Rin... Rinny... sini ikut minum bareng kami." Miku-nee menarik lengan kiriku, menyuruhku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Cukup! Kita pulang sekarang." Aku merebut gelas yang dipegang Miku-nee dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Ehh...! Tapi aku belum mau pulang...!" Tidak menghiraukan penolakan Miku-nee, aku lekas membayar bir yang Miku-nee minum lalu pamit pada teman Miku-nee.

"Ukm..." Miku-nee menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

Oh tidak, Miku-nee mau muntah. Buru-buru kuseret Miku-nee keluar dari bar.

Di luar bar, Miku-nee memuntahkan minuman dan makanan yang disantapnya tadi. Buang-buang uang saja. Untuk apa minum bir yang lumayan mahal kalau ujung-ujungnya dimuntahkan? Aku tak pernah mengerti pikiran orang-orang macam Miku-nee dan teman-temannya.

Setelah puas memuntahkan semuanya, Miku-nee malah duduk, bersandar pada tiang listrik.

"Sadarlah Miku-nee, jangan tidur dulu. Rumah kita dekat sini kok." Aku membangunkan Miku-nee, memaksa Miku-nee untuk berdiri.

"Rinny... aku butuh air..." Miku-nee sedikit terbatuk seraya memegangi keningnya. Aku menarik nafas panjang.

"Okei, akan kuberikan. Tapi, Miku-nee harus tunggu di sini dan jangan kemana-mana." Miku-nee mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui syaratku.

Untunglah di seberang bar ada minimarket. Aku bisa membeli air sambil terus mengawasi Miku-nee tanpa perlu membawa Miku-nee bersamaku.

 **Tin! Tin!**

Aku menengok ke arah mobil yang entah muncul darimana dan sejak kapan mengklaksonku tanpa sempat menghindar.

"Rin...ny!" Samar-samar aku mendengar panggilan Miku-nee kemudian kesadaranku langsung menghilang ...

–––

Aku membuka mataku secara perlahan, melihat ruangan serta orang yang tidak kukenal. Apa ini rumah sakit?

"Rin-sama! Akhirnya Anda sadar juga." Seorang laki-laki berambut pink, berseragam butler, bernafas lega. Siapa dia? Kenapa dia tahu namaku?

"Maika, tolong beritahu Tuan Oliver." Dia meminta seorang perempuan berpakaian maid, berambut ungu terang dengan ombre pink untuk pergi memanggil seseorang. Apa mereka mau memanggil dokter?

"Baik." Perempuan yang mungkin suster itu pergi keluar memanggil orang yang diminta.

Aku memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan, menyadari bahwa tempat ini bukanlah rumah sakit melainkan kamar tidur pribadi seseorang.

"Rin! Bagaimana kondisimu?" Pria dewasa berpakaian layaknya pelaut dengan perban menutupi mata kirinya, berlari mendekatiku. Wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Anda siapa...?" Sudah pasti bukan dokter apalagi suster. Atau mungkin polisi? Ha-ha-ha lebih tidak mungkin lagi.

"Aku Oliver, papamu." Dia menggenggam erat tanganku sembari tersenyum tipis.

Hahaha. Jelas-jelas kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal sejak aku masih kecil.

"Heh. Papaku kan sudah meninggal." Kutarik kasar tanganku dari genggaman tangannya. Walau dia kelihatannya baik tapi dia sangat mencurigakan.

"Rin-sama..." Laki-laki berambut pink yang sepertinya butler orang ini memberiku tatapan iba. Apa dia kasihan lantaran mendengar orang tuaku yang telah tiada?

Oh iya, dimana Miku-nee?  
Aku mencari-cari keberadaan Miku-nee di sekitar ruangan. "Dimana kakakku, Miku-nee?"

"Kamu ngomong apa Rin? Kamu kan anak tunggal." Jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh sang majikan cukup mengejutkanku.

Selain kerabat jauhku dan Miku-nee, tidak ada seorang pun termasuk sahabat kami yang tahu bahwa aku dan Miku-nee bukan saudara kandung. Apa dia salah satu kerabat jauh papa? Warna rambutnya sama sepertiku dan papa, wajahnya sekilas mirip papa. Yang aneh cuman perban yang menutupi matanya serta pakaiannya yang seperti cosplayer.

"Maksudku kakak sepupuku." Jika dia memang kerabat jauhku maka seharusnya dia mengenali Miku-nee.

"Kamu tidak punya sepupu bernama Miku, Rin. Nama sepupumu itu Fukase dan Luka." Kurespons perkataannya dengan sedikit tertawa geli. Dia kebetulan saja benar menebak statusku sebagai anak tunggal, dia bukan kerabat jauhku.

"Siapa mereka? Sepupuku hanya ada satu, yaitu Miku-nee!" Papa hanya punya satu saudara kandung. Dan anak kakak perempuannya tersebut adalah Miku-nee, sedangkan mama anak tunggal. Jadi semestinya, sepupuku hanyalah Miku-nee seorang.

Butler berambut pink yang daritadi mencatat sesuatu, berbisik pada majikannya namun masih dapat terdengar olehku, "Tuan Oliver, sepertinya Rin-sama terkena amnesia."

Oi, siapa yang kau sebut terkena amnesia. Aku sadar dan ingat dengan jelas sebagian besar peristiwa yang pernah kualami.

Merasakan tatapan sinisku, majikannya memandang lembut diriku.  
"Riliane, itu nama aslimu sebelum aku mengadopsimu. Kamu ingat nama itu?" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Siapa lagi itu Riliane. Mengapa nama itu tak asing di telinggaku.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa sepupu yang kamu maksud. Setahuku, kamu anak yatim piatu yang sedari lahir tinggal di gereja yang sering kukunjungi." Bola mata kanannya mengarah ke atas tempat tidurku berbaring.  
Aku pun ikut melihat ke arah yang sama, melihat lukisan seorang perempuan berambut ungu-tosca yang memakai gaun berwarna hijau kebiru-biruan.

"Karena warna serta bentuk matamu mirip dengan mendiang istriku, aku memutuskan untuk mengadopsimu dan mengganti namamu menjadi Rin Lapis Dikrof." Kisah ini! Aku tahu kisah ini!

"Padahal, saat kamu resmi menjadi anakku, aku sudah berjanji pada Tuhan untuk selalu menjagamu... tapi, aku malah membuatmu mengalami hal ini." Aku ingat. Aku pernah membaca dan mendengar kisah ini atas paksaan Miku-nee.

"Mengalami hal apa?" Jangan bilang aku terbaring di sini akibat terjatuh dari tangga.

"Anda terjatuh dari tangga saat hendak menyambut kepulangan Tuan Oliver." **Deg!** Aku dapat merasakan keringatku yang mulai mengucur deras.

"Kepulangan darimana?" Tidak mungkin dari Kerajaan Utau, kan?

"Dari Kerajaan Utau." Ya Tuhan! Masa sih aku benar-benar...

"I...ini dimana?" Kalau benar dari Kerajaan Utau berarti aku berada di...

"Kita berada di Kerajaan Voca." Sudah kuduga! - _plek_ \- Aku menepuk keras jidatku.  
Ini pasti mimpi ataukah aku sudah berada di neraka? Kenapa aku bisa masuk ke dalam game otome kesukaan Miku-nee?!

-TBC-

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Hola~ Terima kasih sudah mampir ke fic ini! Bagi yang tidak asing sama light novel China, Jepang atau Korea pasti sadar kalau ane terinspirasi dari sana #psstisekai :D  
Sangat welcome dengan kritik dan saran~

* * *

 _ **#suntingankelar** ane ada edit (tambahin, kurangin dan perbaikin) kalimat / kata-kata di chapter ini biar lebih efektif gak terlalu monoton XD_


	2. Chapter 1 : Dunia Otome

Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, TIDAK MUNGKIN!

Aku menarik kedua sisi rambutku dengan sekuat tenaga, AUH rasanya sakit sekali. Aku mencubit kedua lenganku dengan sekuat tenaga, AUH rasanya tak kalah sakit dengan yang tadi. Aku menampar kedua pipiku dengan sekuat tenaga dan rasanya lebih sakit dari pukulan sebelumnya. 'Dunia' ini memang neraka. Semua yang kulakukan terasa menyakitkan.

'Jelaslah, mukul diri sendiri dengan sekuat tenaga pula, sudah pasti menyakitkan,' Otakku memprotes pernyataanku dengan sendirinya.  
Uh, rasanya ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"Rin, kamu baik-baik saja?" Mungkin karena kelakuanku yang sudah seperti orang setengah waras, 'Papa angkat Rin' berupaya memegang keningku.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!" Ups. Aku tak sengaja berteriak menyuarakan perasaanku.

Kelopak mata kanannya menurun, nyaris menutupi penglihatannya. Sebuah senyuman dipaksa untuk menyeimbangi kesedihan yang terukir di wajahnya.

Ukh... Tenangkan dirimu, Rin!

"Oliver-sama, Yang Mulia Pangeran Len datang berkunjung." Seorang wanita berambut sebahu berwarna hitam serta memakai baju kantoran, mendadak muncul di sebelah 'Papa angkat Rin'.  
Ternyata ada juga orang dengan pakaian normal di 'Dunia' ini.

"Persilakan dia masuk." Wanita yang kelihatannya asisten 'Papa angkat Rin', menganggukkan kepala dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar 'Rin'.

'Len' ya... kalau tidak salah, dia adalah 'Tunangan Rin' sekaligus Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Voca yang selalu diceritakan Miku-nee.

"Selamat sore Oliver-sensei." Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut kuning lemon terang, memakai baju yang berkilau, tersenyum ramah pada 'Papa angkat Rin'.

"Selamat sore Len-sama." 'Papa angkat Rin' membalas senyumannya seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Kedua mata 'Tunangan Rin' em maksudku Len membesar dan sedikit bersinar ketika melihatku. Mulutnya terbuka, membentuk seringai lebar yang agak aneh namun tidak menyeramkan.

"Rin! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Dia berlari kecil menghampiriku dengan iris mata yang semakin bersinar.

Dia terlihat sangat senang seakan mendapati 'Rin' yang terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Padahal seingatku, 'Rin' cuman koma sehari saja.

"Bukan sehari, Rin-sama. Anda terbaring, tak bergerak selama seminggu lamanya." Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, melototi 'Butler papa Rin'.  
Aku sengaja memasang ekspresi yang seolah mengatakan _'Bagaimana, kenapa, darimana kau bisa tahu isi pikiranku?'_.

"Oliver-sama, sudah waktunya Anda mengunjungi Duke Muryad-sama." Perubahan intonasi wanita kantoran tadi, membuatku menoleh ke arahnya dan 'Papa angkat Rin'.

'Papa angkat Rin' menatap langsung kedua mataku, mengelus rambutku, "Kamu boleh mengobrol bersama Len-sama sepuasmu. Tapi, jangan sampai kamu lupa istirahat, Rin."

Raut wajah dan nada bicaranya tegas namun penuh perhatian. Aku refleks mengangguk mengiyakannya.

Dia tersenyum lebar, memohon undur diri pada Len, kemudian beranjak pergi bersama dengan asistennya.

Baru berapa detik 'Papa angkat Rin' menghilang dari pandanganku, tiba-tiba Len memelukku tanpa berkata apa-apa.  
Merasa tak nyaman, aku spontan mendorongnya.

Kedua alisnya terangkat dan bola matanya membulat sempurna. Mungkin di mata orang lain, dia terlihat kaget. Tapi di mataku, raut wajahnya juga menunjukkan kekesalan yang berhasil mendirikan bulu kuduk di leherku.

"Ma- maaf... Saya tak bermaksud..." Aku berusaha memasang tampang bersalah walau aku tidak merasa demikian.

Len menutup kedua matanya sembari tersenyum. "Rin? Apa ada sesuatu yang **menganggumu**? Atau apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau **katakan**?"

Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan dengan nada suaranya sama sekali tidak sinkron. Nada suaranya memang terdengar khawatir, namun senyuman lebarnya terlihat seperti boomerang tajam yang siap memutuskan leherku kapan saja.

 **Glek!** Kurasa tindakanku yang mendorongnya tadi membuatnya marah. Aku yakin jawabanku ini berperan penting dalam menentukan nasibku selanjutnya. Masalahnya pilihan jawabanku hanya ada tiga, yaitu mengatakan yang sebenarnya, berpura-pura menjadi 'Rin' dan memberikan jawaban simpel yang sedikit ambigu seperti _'tidak ada'_ atau _'biasa saja'_.

Aku melirik ke arah 'Butler papa Rin' yang sedaritadi berdiri di sebelah kiri tempat tidurku. Dia mungkin bisa membantuku. Aku menarik lengan bajunya, memberi kode minta tolong padanya.  
Dia tidak menanggapi kodeku dan terdiam dengan tubuh yang berguncang.

Gawat... dia yang tidak melakukan apa-apa aja merasa takut. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika aku salah menjawab.

"Rin?" Len membuka matanya, menatap tajam diriku. Senyuman yang sama masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Uh oh! Aku harus menjawab apa? Aku tak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya seperti _'Aku bukan_ _Rin dunia ini_ _'_ , kemungkinan besar dia tidak akan percaya. Aku juga tidak bisa berpura-pura menjadi 'Rin' dan berkata _'Aku mengalami amnesia'_ , terdengar aneh jika kata 'amnesia' keluar dari mulut orang yang mengalaminya. Mau tak mau, satu-satunya jawaban yang bisa kuberikan hanyalah jawaban simpel itu.

"Tidak ada. Saya baik-baik saja." Aku memalingkan pandanganku, menolak kontak mata dengannya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Sikapmu sangat aneh." Aku sedikit melirik ke arah Len, ekspresinya terlihat... normal?

"Biasanya kau selalu memanggil namaku, tersenyum senang sambil merangkul lenganku setiap kali kita bertemu." Oh begitu. Berarti untuk menjadi 'Rin' di depannya, aku hanya perlu memanggil namanya, tersenyum senang sambil merangkul lengannya...

Mana bisa aku melakukannya?!

"Yuuma, apa yang terjadi pada Rin?" Kupandangi 'Butler papa Rin' alias Yuuma dengan penuh harap. Semoga saja dia menjawab amnesia.

"Rin-sama mengalami amnesia, Pangeran." Bagus Yuuma! Sekarang aku bisa bernafas lega.  
Aku memang kesal saat dibilang amnesia sebelumnya, tapi setelah menenangkan diri, suka cita menyelimutiku.  
Lebay? Ya memang, semua orang yang berada di posisiku pasti akan berpikir dan bertindak berlebihan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantu memulihkan ingatanmu, Rin." Aku menatap horor diri Len yang tertawa senang. Lupakan nafas legamu Rin, belum waktunya untuk merasa lega.

"Pertama, aku akan memperlihatkan sikap yang selalu kau tujukan padaku. Yuuma!" Len mendekati Yuuma lalu menepuk kedua sisi pundaknya.

"Mohon maaf Pangeran, saya tidak bermaksud lancang. Bolehkah maid di sebelah sana saja yang membantu Pangeran? Bila yang melakukannya perempuan, saya yakin akan lebih mempunyai efek pada pemulihan ingatan Rin-sama." Yuuma membungkukkan tubuhnya seraya menunjuk dua orang maid yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Yuuma, kau tahu posisiku kan. Aku Len Keared, **Putra Mahkota Kerajaaan Voca** yang artinya penerus sah gelar Raja Kerajaan ini. Tentu selalu banyak mata dan telinga yang mengarah kepadaku. Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi bila gosip tentangku dan maid itu muncul dan tersebar?" Senyuman Len yang seperti boomerang kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Bedanya, kali ini kedua matanya juga ikut tersenyum seperti boomerang.

Sepertinya raut wajah ini bukanlah ekspresi marahnya melainkan ekspresi intimidasinya. Aku sedikit merasa prihatin melihat tubuh Yuuma yang mulai membeku.

"Gosip tentangku dan kau bisa saja muncul tapi akan lebih gampang untuk diatasi. Lagipula kau ini butler pribadi Rin yang sudah **sangat lama bersama** dan **selalu ada di sisinya**. Kau pasti ingat kebiasaan dan tingkah laku Rin **lebih dari siapapun**. Selain itu, ingatlah Yuuma, **semua yang berhubungan dengan Rin bukanlah permintaan tapi perintah dari Putra Mahkota**." Aku tak dapat melihat ekspresi Yuuma tapi aku tahu bahwa ekspresi yang terpampang di wajahku sama dengannya. Ekspresi Len yang semakin menyeramkan seperti karakter yandere membuat tubuhku ikut membeku.

"Saya mengerti Pangeran, sesuai dengan keinginan Anda." Yuuma mengangkat tubuhnya dan sedikit memalingkan wajahnya ke arahku.

Aku tak tahu apa yang mau kalian lakukan tapi _good luck_ Yuuma _,_ semoga kau selamat!

"Bagus." Len tersenyum senang. Ekspresinya berubah dengan sangat cepat. Bisa jadi dia beneran punya sifat psikopat...

"Maika." Len melihat ke arah maid yang tadi memanggil 'Papa angkat Rin'. Maika pun berjalan mendekati Len.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, Yang Mulia?" Maika menutup kedua matanya serta membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Kau akan bertindak sebagai sutradara. Cukup katakan **satu dua tiga mulai** agar aku dan Yuuma bisa memainkan peran secara bersamaan." Len menjentikkan jari saat berkata mulai. Mereka mau main teater rupanya.

"Nah Rin, sekarang aku dan Yuuma akan bermain peran secara singkat. Aku menjadi diriku dan Yuuma berperan sebagai dirimu." Len terlihat sangat bersemangat sedangkan Yuuma... sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, meratapi nasibnya.

Len menarik tirai, menutupi sebagian besar jendela. Kemudian, dia menarik lengan Yuuma ke dekat sofa yang ada di sebelah kiriku. Aku penasaran, adengan apa yang ingin mereka tampilkan.

Len berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan berdiri disana. "Maika."

"Satu dua tiga mulai." Maika sedikit berteriak dan menjentikkan jarinya.

"Len!" Yuuma berlari ke arah Len lalu memeluknya. Tak kusangka Yuuma dapat menirukan suara perempuan semirip aslinya.

"Rin!" Len membalas pelukan Yuuma. Senyuman yang terukir di wajah Len tampak tulus, entah senyuman itu ditujukan pada 'Rin' atau Yuuma.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu." Yuuma melepas pelukannya, mengajak Len duduk di sofa.

"Ouh Rin kangen padaku?" Len mencubit pipi kanan Yuuma. Selintas aku melihat ekspresi Len yang berusaha menahan tawa dan ekspresi takut Yuuma yang ingin kabur dari Len.

"Tentu saja." Yuuma mengembungkan pipinya yang sedikit memerah, entah karena dia merasa malu atau karena 'Rin' biasanya merespons seperti itu.

"Aku juga kangen Rin." Len menyentuh pipi kanan Yuuma sembari tertawa kecil.  
Oke aku mulai geli melihat tingkah mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu Len? Semakin sulit atau semakin menarik?" Kedua mata Yuuma berbinar-binar bagaikan orang yang berminat akan sesuatu.

"Seperti biasa kau selalu tertarik dengan pekerjaanku. Nanti akan aku perlihatkan padamu." Len melirik ke arahku dengan senyuman mengejek terpampang di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kegiatan kelasmu, semakin menyenangkan?" Len memalingkan wajahnya dariku dan kembali memandangi wajah Yuuma.

"Hehehe... Yah semuanya menjadi sangat menyenangkan semenjak Len ada di sana." Yuuma tertawa senang. Matanya pun juga ikut tertawa. Dia terlihat seperti perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Aku senang jika kau senang. Karena Rin ada di kelas itu, aku mengajukan diri menjadi asisten profesor wali kelasmu." Len ikut tertawa senang. Saking bahagianya raut wajah mereka, ditambah dengan kata-kata cheesy mereka, mereka sudah seperti sepasang pengantin baru sungguhan.

"Kamu mengajukan diri demi aku? Padahal tugasmu kan sudah banyak banget." Yuuma menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Len mengkedipkan salah satu matanya, menarik tangan kanan Yuuma, "Aku ingin membantu dan sesering mungkin berada di dekatmu, Rin."

OMG! Len mencium pipi kanan Yuuma!

"Aku sayang Len!" Oho Yuuma, percuma saja menyembunyikan wajah merahmu dengan memeluk Len. Aku sudah melihatnya.

"Aku juga sayang Rin!" Len mengusap-usap penuh kasih kepala Yuuma. Tubuhku perlahan bergetar saking gelinya melihat serta mendengar percakapan mereka.

" **THE END**." Wow! Kuakui kemampuan akting mereka sangat bagus, begitu totalitas sampai membuat tubuhku merasakan dampaknya.

"Drama singkat tadi adalah percakapan terakhir kita sebelum kau terjatuh. Apa ada sesuatu yang berhasil kau ingat?" Tidak ada. Aku bukan 'Rin' dunia ini, kau tahu.

"Maaf, tak ada satupun yang saya ingat." Aku mensayukan sorot mataku, memandang lesu muka Len.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunjukkan percakapan kita yang lain. Yuuma!" Len kembali bersemangat. Kelihatannya dia bukannya ingin mengembalikan ingatan 'Rin' melainkan ingin mengerjai Yuuma.

"Tidak perlu. Saya hanya butuh waktu sendirian untuk memulihkan ingatan saya. Bisakah Yang Mulia mengabulkan permintaan saya dan memerintahkan semua orang termasuk Yuuma untuk keluar?" Aku memasang wajah lemas sambil memegangi kedua sisi kepalaku.

Len mengangguk mengerti, menyuruh semua maid untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini.

"Semoga ingatanmu cepat pulih. Aku harus mendengar perkembangannya besok. Sampai jumpa, Rin." Len membelai halus rambutku lalu pergi menyeret Yuuma keluar dari kamar 'Rin'.

- _blam-_

Huft...

Owh pinggangku sakit sekali, ini pasti gara-gara tubuh 'Rin' terbaring terlalu lama.

Kubangkitkan diri dari tempat tidur, guna merenggangkan seluruh anggota tubuhku yang pegal.

Mmkh... rasanya mendingan, walau pinggangku masih terasa nyeri.

Aku menduduki tepian kasur seraya menghela nafas, "Hah..."

Sudah pasti ini bukan mimpi. Aku benar-benar berada di dalam game otome kesukaan Miku-nee!

 _Lord_ , kenapa aku bisa terjebak disini...  
Dari sekian banyak manusia dan dunia, kenapa aku dan dunia otome yang dipilih? Apakah ini karma untukku karena sering mengejek dan menjelek-jelekkan _developer_ game otome?

'Aku **harus mendengar perkembangannya besok**.'

Kenapa mendadak teringat perkataan Len sih...

' **besok** ' ' **BEsok** ' ' **BESOk** ' ' **BESOK** ' Besok!? Apa yang harus aku ceritakan padanya? Lebih tepatnya, apa yang ingin dia dengar dariku? Apa aku bilang belum bisa ingat apa-apa kali ya?

' **Harus** ' Gak, gak mungkin diterima.  
Oh iya! Semoga saja 'Rin' punya buku harian. Amin ada.

Aku mengobrak-abrik, mencari buku harian 'Rin' di setiap furnitur yang ada di kamar ini. Melihat pantulan tubuh 'Rin', mataku tertuju pada cermin besar yang ada di sebelah lemari coklat berpintu empat. Aku memasang berbagai macam ekpresi, sedih, senang, kaget, marah dan lainnya di depan cermin tersebut.

Sekilas wajahku dan wajah 'Rin' memang mirip. Namun jika benar-benar diperhatikan, struktur wajah 'Rin' lebih tirus, rahangnya lebih kecil, ukuran matanya lebih besar dan bulu matanya lebih lentik. Senyumannya lebih manis dengan lesung pipinya, cocok dengan rambut kuning lembutnya yang panjang. Tubuhnya juga ideal. Bisa dibilang aku dan 'Rin' hanya mirip di warna mata, bentuk hidung, warna rambut dan tinggi badan saja.

Aku sudah tahu sih kalau 'Rin' cantik tapi tak kuduga dia secantik ini. Coba saja aku masih tetap berada di 'Duniaku' dengan tubuh 'Rin', aku pasti akan menikmati situasiku. Maksudku, perempuan mana yang tidak senang mempunyai wajah atau tubuh yang cantik dan ideal?

'Aku **harus mendengar perkembangannya besok**.'

Aaaah bukan saatnya berandai-andai. Aku harus lanjut mencari buku harian itu.

Tidak ada di laci meja rias.

Tidak ada di lemari baju.

Tidak ada di...

- _Satu jam kemudian_ -

"Sial!" Aku membantingkan tubuhku ke atas kasur. Buku hariannya tidak ada dimanapun. Sepertinya 'Rin' memang tidak menulis buku harian.

"Hoam..." Aku lelah dan mataku terasa berat.

Apa aku terima nasib saja ya... ah Miku-nee kan sering cerita tentang hubungan 'Rin' dan Len... Aduh aku tidak ingat dan tidak terlalu mendengarkannya lagi. Seandainya waktu itu aku...

-TBC-

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 **aku hooman** , terima kasih atas reviewnya :D Hehe salam isekai ;)

 **stardee25** , terima kasih atas reviewnya :D Gara-gara ada notif di email, ane jadi ingat kalau chapter ini udah kelar hahaha. Ane juga suka isekai yang protagonisnya reinkarnasi jadi villain :d

Untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya mungkin bakal agak lama karena ane sibuk kuliah dan kerja :') Semoga kalian yang tertarik mau menunggu dan mengikuti sampai akhir ya :D

* * *

 _ **#suntingankelar** ane ada edit (tambahin, kurangin dan perbaikin) kalimat / kata-kata di chapter ini biar lebih efektif gak terlalu monoton XD_


	3. Chapter 2 : Mimpi atau Nyata?

"Rin! Bangun!" Hah! Buku dan meja?  
Tempat ini kan... kamarku!

Aku mencubit pipi kananku. "Aish!"

Ini bukan mimpi?! Aku benar-benar balik ke duniaku?!

"Rin?" Miku-nee? Aku langsung berdiri dan menoleh ke belakang.  
Miku-nee berdiri disana dengan ekspresi bingung terpampang di wajahnya.

Kupeluk Miku-nee seraya berbisik pelan padanya, "Miku-nee..."

Miku-nee membalas pelukanku, membelai-belai rambutku. "Ada apa Rin? Kamu habis mimpi buruk?"

Tidak. Kejadian yang ada di dunia otome itu nyata. Untunglah aku kembali sebelum bertemu dengan Len lagi.

Tunggu... aku melepaskan pelukanku, menggerakkan sepasang tangan dan kakiku.

"Miku-nee, bukankah aku mengalami kecelakaan?" Seharusnya kan ada satu atau dua bagian tubuhku yang patah...

Miku-nee sedikit memiringkan kepalanya seraya menyentuh pipi kanannya. "Kecelakaan?"

"Masa Miku-nee lupa. Aku kan ditabrak mobil pas jemput Miku-nee yang mabuk berat." Aku saja masih ingat rasa sakitnya terpental.

Miku-nee mengerutkan alisnya. "Kapan aku mabuk? Hari ini aku langsung pulang ke rumah kok. Dari aku pulang, kamu sudah belajar di dalam kamar sampai ketiduran. Ini aja aku membangunkamu untuk makan malam."

"Aku gatau kapan tapi aku beneran mengalami kecelakaan!" Apa perlu kujelaskan bagaimana rasanya melayang?

"Kamu baik-baik saja Rin. Kecelakaan itu cuman mimpi burukmu." Tidak. Rasa sakitnya begitu nyata.

Apa mungkin... kecelakaan serta dunia otome itu hanya bangkai tidur? Atau... aku yang kembali ke duniaku ini hanya bunga tidur?

"Auh." Aku spontan menghempaskan tangan Miku-nee dari pipiku.

Miku-nee tersenyum simpul, mengelus pipiku yang tadi dicubitnya. "Lihat? Kamu merasakan sakitnya, kan? Ini dunia nyata Rin."

"Tapi-"  
Kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak ada gunanya aku memperdebatkan hal ini. Mau mimpi atau nyata kan tak masalah asal aku baik-baik saja.

"Lupakan saja Miku-nee. Ayo kita makan." Untuk sekarang, lebih baik aku berpikir positif dan menanyakan tentang dunia game otome itu pada Miku-nee.

—

"Uuh! Aku benar-benar kesal dengan Rin yang ada di game **Chosen Path-Miracle OTWay**. Mentang-mentang Len mencintainya, dia bisa seenaknya memanfaatkan Len." Ini dia keluh-kesah Miku-nee tentang game-game otomenya terutama game chosen blablabla a.k.a dunia otome sialan itu.

Aku menyantap ayam goreng yang dipesan Miku-nee sambil menompang dagu. "Memangnya *nyam* game itu tentang apa sih? *nyam*"

Miku-nee melongo, memandangiku dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Tumben Rin, kamu tertarik sama game otome."

"Aku cuman pengen tahu *nyam* apa sih yang menarik dari game itu *nyam* sampai Miku-nee membicarakannya tiap hari *nyam* tiap sarapan, tiap makan malam." Sehingga membuatku yang tadinya kesal jadi bosan dan fokus ke diri sendiri. Sampai-sampai aku tidak ingat apa pun tentang hubungan 'Rin' dan Len selain status mereka sebagai tunangan satu sama lain.

Miku-nee membuka sekaleng bir sembari tertawa kecil. "Benarkah? Aku tidak menyadarinya ehehehe."

"Aku selalu membicarakan game ini mungkin karena kamu dan Rin di dalam game ini mirip tapi berbeda? Hmm... Aku susah menjelaskannya." Miku-nee mengambil sepotong ayam goreng yang sedaritadi ditelantarkannya.

"Tak perlu repot-repot menjelaskannya Miku-nee, jelaskan saja apa yang kutanyakan tadi." Aku tidak mau mendengarkan hal tidak penting yang bisa bikin kepalaku mumet.

*nyem* *nyem* *nyem* Miku-nee terburu-buru menghabiskan paha ayam yang ada di tangannya, kemudian membuang tulangnya ke atas piring.

"Intinya game ini bercerita tentang perjalanan hidup seorang Heroine. Ingin menjadi apa? Ratukah? Penyihirkah? Menterikah? Sesuai dengan route capture target yang player pilih. Total ada 6 capture target dan 17 ending. Setiap capture target punya 2 ending, normal dan good. Ada juga true ending, very happy ending, bad ending, harem ending dan independent ending. Game ini termasuk game visual novel yang jalan ceritanya bergantung pada pilihan player jadi tidak ada battle dan tidak perlu menaikkan stat." Miku-nee mengerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya dengan semangat.

"Aku pribadi sangat menyukai route Fukase dan paling kesal sama route Len. Tunangan Len, Rin sangat amat menyebalkan. Dia mencelakai Heroine dan memutarbalikkan fakta setelah mengetahui kedekatan Heroine dan Len." Miku-nee meninggikan nada suaranya lalu meneguk sekaleng bir dalam sekali teguk.

"Wajarlah Rin di game itu cemburu. Dia kan mencintai Len." Seharusnya sih gitu yang ditunjukkan dari drama singkat Len dan Yuuma.

Miku-nee mengepalkan kedua tangannya, membantingnya ke atas meja - _brak_ -. "Tidak! Rin sama sekali tidak mencintai Len. Rin hanya peduli pada kekuasaan, harta dan status. Dia berpura-pura mencintai Len agar tujuannya tercapai, menjadi Ratu Kerajaan Voca. Bahkan dia merencanakan pembunuhan terhadap Heroine dan Len demi mendapatkan kekuasaan penuh atas Kerajaan Voca. Rin itu egois, sombong, kejam, pelit dan semua yang negatif. Simpelnya, dia wanita iblis!"

"Aku ga habis pikir, padahal di pertengahan cerita Len sudah tahu watak asli Rin tapi Len masih tetap mencintai Rin. Saat hari eksekusi mati Rin sekaligus hari pernikahan Len dan Heroine pun, Len masih peduli pada Rin sampai ada Secret CG nya di good ending. CG Len yang menangis di pelukan Heroine dengan pakaian pengantin mereka di depan jeruji besi kosong bekas Rin dipenjara!" Miku-nee membuka kaleng bir yang kedua, *gluk* *gluk* *gluk* meminumnya dalam sekali teguk lagi.

Miku-nee meremas kaleng bir tersebut lalu melemparnya ke dalam plastik sampah. "Aku emosi banget pas dapet CG itu, ga sesuai sama ekspektasiku! Kukira bakal dapat CG lovey dovey Heroine dan Len makanya aku beli DLC nya eh taunya malah dapat CG sedih kayak gitu. Gara-gara CG itu aku jadi kepikiran terus apalagi di creditnya ada tambahan cuplikan kenangan Rin dan Len sebelum Heroine muncul. Sampai-sampai aku ulang terus mainin route Len cuman buat lihat cuplikan kenangan itu."

Bola mata Miku-nee berkaca-kaca, pipi Miku-nee basah karena tetesan-tetesan air yang jatuh dari matanya, "Hueee! Ekspresi Rin yang ada di cuplikan itu sama kayak kamu Rinny, senyuman kaku tapi tulus tanpa dibuat-buat. Senyumannya berbeda dengan senyuman sinis atau pun senyuman palsu Rin setelah Heroine muncul. Artinya sebenarnya Rin itu orang baik tapi entah karena apa dia jadi jahat. Aku takut suatu hari kamu berubah seperti Rin di game ini."

"Jangan berlebihan Miku-nee. Aku tidak akan berubah menjadi Rin yang jahat karena aku sudah jahat dari awal. Miku-nee tidak perlu khawatir." Aduh! Aku salah ngomong.

"Ber-" Sebelum sempat mengkoreksi omonganku, Miku-nee berteriak dan tangisannya semakin menjadi.

"HUAAAA! Aku gagal melindungi Rinny! Aku membuat Rinny jadi jahat!" Hadeh... Mulai deh ngelanturnya.

Aku menuangkan segelas air dan memberikannya pada Miku-nee, "Aku bercanda Miku-nee. Aku janji tidak akan pernah berubah asal Miku-nee berhenti menangis."

Aku berpindah tempat ke sebelah Miku-nee agar dapat mengusap air mata Miku-nee. Perlahan-lahan Miku-nee berhenti menangis dan ikut mengusap air matanya. Setelah Miku-nee tenang, aku dan Miku-nee melanjutkan makan malam kami.

Jadi... 'Rin' itu rival sekaligus musuh sih Heroine. 'Rin' tidak mencintai Len dan sangat jahat sampai menyusun rencana untuk membunuh Len dan Heroine. Anehnya Len tetap mencintai 'Rin' biarpun sudah dicelakai olehnya. Lebih anehnya lagi, meskipun sih Heroine tahu kalau Len masih mencintai 'Rin' tapi Heroine masih mau menikah sama Len!

"Ngomong-ngomong *nyam*, kenapa Len bisa sebegitunya mencintai Rin? *nyam*" Apa yang 'Rin' lakukan sampai Len jadi bucin begitu?

"Rin itu cinta pertama Len. Mereka dan butler pribadi Rin adalah teman masa kecil. Len jatuh cinta pada senyuman serta sikap manis yang hanya Rin tunjukkan pada Len." Klise banget, jatuh cinta pada teman masa kecil.

"Di Heart Event kelima Len, setelah Len tahu watak asli Rin, Len bercerita pada Heroine akan satu kenangannya dengan Rin yang tak'kan pernah ia lupakan. Rin pernah menampar Len sekali saat mereka berumur dua belas tahun di tepi Danau Peri, ketika Len menangkap sepasang peri dengan sihirnya untuk diberikan kepada Rin. Sayangnya, Rin tidak suka dengan hadiah Len. Rin menyuruh Len melepaskan peri tersebut. Namun Len tidak mau melepaskannya karena Len percaya rumor yang beredar tentang peri, yaitu jika sepasang kekasih memelihara sepasang peri maka mereka bakalan terus bersama selamanya. Rin sangat marah pada Len hingga menamparnya." Buset, baru 12 tahun aja udah mikirin cara buat bisa bersama selamanya.

"Beberapa hari kemudian, Len meminta maaf pada Rin dan melepaskan peri tersebut di depan Rin, di tepi Danau Peri. Peri tersebut pun berterima kasih pada mereka. Rin tertawa senang melihat peri tersebut terbang bebas lalu meminta maaf pada Len karena sudah menamparnya. Rin kemudian bercerita bahwa sebelum Rin bertemu Len bahkan sejak Rin masih tinggal di gereja, Rin sudah berteman dengan peri-peri yang tinggal di Danau Peri, Hutan Elf dan Gua Kurcaci di dekat kediaman keluarga Dikrof." Danau peri, hutan elf dan gua kurcaci. Aku harus mencatat nama-nama tempat tersebut di otakku.

"Rumor yang beredar tentang peri memang terbukti benar tetapi sepasang peri yang dipelihara akan menguap, menyatu dengan udara dan alam. Peri-peri ini mengorbankan diri mereka guna memberikan sihir cinta sejati pada pemiliknya, sihir yang membuat sepasang kekasih hidup dan mati bersama-sama. Peri sangatlah baik kendati dikurung dalam toples, kendati tidak diperhatikan oleh majikannya. Hanya demi kebahagian majikan atau orang lain, peri tidak akan segan mengorbankan dirinya." Detail sekali, berasa didogengin sama Miku-nee.

"Rin juga ingin terus bersama dengan Len selamanya tapi tidak dengan cara ini. Rin ingin mereka berjuang bersama untuk mencapai keinginan mereka. Dari sinilah Len menyadari bahwa dia benar-benar mencintai Rin dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu mencintai serta berada di samping Rin selamanya." Hoam... sudah tamatkah? Syukurlah. Aku bisa ketiduran beneran kalau cerita Miku-nee masih berlanjut.

Miku-nee sedikit tersenyum seraya mengusap kepalaku, "Kau sudah tahu kan, apa yang bisa kau ceritakan pada Len besok, Riliane."

"Ap-" Tiba-tiba, tubuhku ditarik ke bawah, dipaksa menjauh dari Miku-nee. Pandanganku pun menjadi gelap. Aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, walau suaraku sama sekali tidak keluar.

—

" **Miku-neeeee!** " Hah hah hah... Langit-langit ini...  
Aku membangunkan tubuhku, menyenderkannya pada sandaran kasur. Yaps inilah kenyataannya Rin, bangkai tidurmu.

"Selamat pagi Rin-sama." Aku menoleh ke sebelah kananku, menjumpai seseorang berambut pendek berwarna pink dengan bando berenda menghiasi kepalanya. Dia memakai gaun serta celemek yang berenda-renda pula.

"Yuuma?! Bfft... Buahahahahaha!" Aku langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak akibat baju yang dipakai Yuuma.

"Kenapa kau memakai baju maid?" Apa ini salah satu hobimu, memakai baju maid di pagi hari?

"Kenapa saya memakai seragam maid? Lebih baik Anda tidak perlu tahu. Yang jelas memakai seragam maid bukanlah hobi saya." Yuuma menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya. Dia pasti malu mengakui hobinya ini.

*Ting* Mataku mengarah pada jam dinding di atas cermin meja rias yang menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. "Sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu?"

"Sekitar pukul 6 pagi saya sudah berdiri di sini." Aku menaikkan salah satu alisku, menatap heran diri Yuuma.  
Ngapain dia diam disitu tanpa melakukan apa-apa selama satu jam?

"Kau ke sini untuk membangunkanku?" Yuuma menanggapi pertanyaanku dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.  
Kalau memang demikian, kenapa dia tidak langsung membangunkanku? Kenapa dia menungguku terbangun sendiri?

'Miku-neeeee!' Ah! Igauan! Mungkinkah aku mengigaukan percakapanku dengan Miku-nee dan... Yuuma mendengarkan semuanya?

"Tenang Rin-sama, Anda tidak mengigau. Anda hanya mendengkur." Ha-ha-ha terima kasih Yuuma karena sudah berbaik hati memberitahuku dan selamat, kau berhasil membuatku _speechless_.

- _syut_ \- "Aku juga dengar suara dengkuranmu." Astaga! Jantungku serasa mau keluar melihat Len yang mendadak muncul dari bawah, di depan tempat tidurku.

Len menghampiriku dan mencium punggung tangan kananku, "Pagi Rin. Apa kau memimpikanku semalam?"

"Selamat pagi Yang Mulia. Mohon maaf Yang Mulia, saya tidak terlalu mengingat apa yang saya mimpikan kemarin malam." Lebih tepatnya aku belum siap mengubah cerita Miku-nee tentang danau peri menjadi ingatan 'Rin'.

"Bagaimana dengan ingatanmu? Apa sudah ada kenangan kita yang berhasil kau ingat?" Tidak ada! Coba saja aku bisa menjawab seperti itu.

"Saya tidak yakin..." Aku sengaja memasang ekpresi orang lugu yang sedang berpikir.

*bepbepbepbepbepbep* Aku refleks melirik ke arah sumber bunyi, jam tangan yang dipakai oleh Len.

Len mematikan alarm jam tangannya sambil tersenyum datar. "Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap sekarang Rin. Kita lanjutkan percakapan ini di kereta kuda."

Aku ikut tersenyum datar sembari mengkedip-kedipkan mataku. "Maksud Yang Mulia?"

Len tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, dia malah sibuk berbisik-bisikan dengan Yuuma. Aku tidak cemburu tapi rasanya kesal banget melihat mereka asik bermesraan bagai aku tidak ada di sini.

Melihat Maika dan seorang maid masuk ke dalam kamarku, Len menyentuh kepalaku. "Aku akan menunggumu di lobi depan bersama Yuuma."

Selepas berkata begitu, Len beserta Yuuma melangkah keluar dari kamar 'Rin'.

Aku menatap was-was Maika dan temannya. "Apa yang kalian mau lakukan padaku?"

Maika dan temannya menundukkan kepalanya, "Kami hanya menjalankan tugas kami untuk membantu mempersiapkan diri Anda."

"Aku bisa mempersiapkan diriku sendiri." Mengerti dengan maksudku, Maika dan temannya membungkukkan tubuh mereka lalu pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.

- _blam_ -

Aku bangkit berdiri dan mulai mempersiapkan diriku. Aku tidak peduli kemana Len akan membawaku pergi. Yang penting sekarang, aku harus memikirkan kata-kata yang pas untuk menjelaskan peristiwa danau peri saat di kereta kuda nanti.

Aish... kenapa pipiku gatal banget ya?

Aku memeriksa wajahku di cermin meja rias, mendapati seluruh wajahku yang memerah dan panas. Gatal, merah dan panas. Apa karena cuaca? Aaah aku tidak tahan sama rasa gatalnya, aku harus segera mencuci wajahku.

 _-kurang dari satu jam kemudian-_

Padahal aku sudah mandi serta mencuci wajahku berkali-kali tapi pipiku masih merah dan terasa gatal. Telapak tangan kananku juga ikut-ikutan gatal dan panas. Masa iya gara-gara gigitan nyamuk. Perasaan gigitan nyamuk gak bikin panas. Oh iya, nyamuk dunia nyata sama dunia otome kan bisa aja berbeda. Entar kutanyakan pada Yuuma deh.

Aku menyisir rambutku dan merapikan gaunku, gaun paling simpel yang 'Rin' miliki. Kemudian aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar, menyusul Len dan Yuuma.

—

Aku mengikuti Maika menuju lobi yang dimaksud Len. Aku berhati-hati menuruni banyak anak tangga yang licin supaya tidak terjatuh seperti yang dialami 'Rin'.

"Rin, kau terlihat cantik dengan perona di pipimu itu." Aku tidak tahu Len lagi mengejekku atau dia memang tidak bisa membedakan perona dengan warna alami kulit.

"Terima kasih atas pujian Anda, Yang Mulia." Aku merespons pujian Len dengan senyuman terpaksa dan nada bicara yang sarkastik.

Mataku tertuju pada Yuuma yang telah mengganti pakaiannya. "Yuuma, apa kau punya obat nyamuk?"

"Obat nyamuk? Anda ingin menyembuhkan nyamuk?" Lucu sekali Yuuma, sungguh amat lucu.

Aku memutar bola mataku dengan ekspresi datar. "Maksudku alat atau apapun yang dapat membasmi nyamuk."

"Oh. Untuk apa Anda meminta obat nyamuk?" Untuk kujadikan bahan masakan terus kumakan.

"Untuk basmi nyamuk di kamarlah. Kau tidak lihat pipiku merah akibat gigitan nyamuk?" Aku menunjuk-nunjuk serta mengaruk-garuk kedua pipiku.

"Pfft." Kenapa Len tertawa? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan perkataanku?

"Fft... maaf Rin-sama tapi di sekeliling mansion, taman dan setiap ruangan termasuk kamar Anda sudah ditanami bunga Lavender dan bunga Geranium sehingga seratus persen terbebas dari nyamuk maupun serangga. Saya rasa penyebab pipi Anda memerah bukan karena gigitan nyamuk melainkan karena ulah Pangeran Len yang terus-menerus mencubit pipi Anda selagi Anda tertidur pagi ini." Mendengar pernyataan Yuuma, aku pun memandang Len dengan tatapan maut. Len membalas tatapan mautku dengan tatapan serta senyuman polos yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau tersenyum senang setiap kali aku mencubitmu sih." Gimana gak senang? Kupikir aku sudah kembali ke duniakuuu!

"Apa Yang Mulia juga mengelus kepalaku?" Aku menatap kesal diri Len sambil terus mengaruk pipiku.

Kedua alis Len terangkat dan wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu? Kau merasakannya di mimpimu?"

" **Menurut Yang Mulia saja**." Aku menekankan nada bicaraku. Pantas cubitan dan elusannya terasa nyata.

"Maafkan aku Rin. Rasa gatal yang kamu rasakan pasti gara-gara aku tidak mencuci tanganku sehabis memegang bunga Dandelion. Kukira aku tidak akan menyentuhmu." Loh? Apa hubungannya rasa gatalku sama bunga Dandelion?

Yuuma mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku, berbisik kecil padaku, "Anda alergi bunga Dandelion, Rin-sama."

*boom* Karakteeerrr iniiii...! Aku sudah tidak dapat mengontrol emosiku! Aku yakin wajahku menunjukkan ekspresi marah besar tapi kenapa Len masih bisa tersenyum senang seolah dia tidak salah apa-apa?! Pangeran kampret ini minta dijitak kali ya! Dia udah PHP-in orang, bikin alergi orang kambuh tapi masih bisa berekspresi kayak giniii!?

Aku yang sudah berancang-ancang menjitak kepala Len, - _sring_ \- dihalangi oleh sinar menyilaukan yang keluar dari tangan Yuuma. Cahaya itu sepenuhnya menghilangkan rasa gatal di pipi dan di telapak tangan kananku.

Aku mengecek warna tangan kananku. Warna kulitnya sudah kembali normal. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa aku tidak merasakan gatal lagi?"

"Saya menggunakan sedikit sihir untuk menghilangkan rasa gatal Anda, Rin-sama." Wah, kau memang bisa diandalkan Yuuma! Tidak seperti pangeran iseng ini, aku melirik jengkel diri Len.

"Hormat Yang Mulia, kereta kudanya sudah siap." Seorang pria berpostur kekar dan tegap layaknya prajurit memberi hormat pada Len. Dia menuntunku, Len dan Yuuma keluar dari mansion 'Rin', ke tempat kereta kuda berada.

Len menghentikan langkah kakinya di dekat pintu kereta kuda, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya padaku, menawarkan diri untuk membantuku naik ke dalam kereta kuda tersebut.

Aku tidak menerima uluran tangan Len, spontan merangkul lengan kanan Yuuma. "Aku pegang tangan Yuuma saja. Aku tidak mau alergiku kambuh lagi."

Kedua pasang mata Len dan Yuuma melotot kaget. Yuuma secepat mungkin melepaskan lengannya dari genggaman tanganku. "Maaf Rin-sama, saya tidak dapat ikut dengan Anda."

"Kenapa?" Dia kan butler pribadi 'Rin', bukankah seharusnya dia selalu ada di sisi 'Rin'?

"Sekolah kita berbeda Rin-sama. Saya belajar di akademi spesialis sihir, Mizard Academy sedangkan Anda bersama Pangeran Len belajar di akademi umum, Guess Academy." Sekolah? Jadi aku dan Len akan pergi sekolah, ke Guess Academy?

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Len menggendong paksa diriku memasuki kereta kuda lalu mendudukkanku di bangku seberangnya.

Yuuma menutup pintu kereta kuda sembari tersenyum penuh arti. "Semoga perjalanan Anda menyenangkan, Pangeran Len dan Rin-sama."

- _ctar_ \- *taktuk* *taktuk* Aku tertegun, mencoba mencerna situasiku.

Eh tunggu tunggu tunggu. Aku berduaan doang nih sama Len? Aku menengok sekilas ke depan, aura hitam yang menyelimuti Len seakan memberikanku peringatan ' **jangan ganggu aku!** '.

-TBC-

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 **Gataulah2323** , terima kasih atas reviewnya :D Harus ada fanservice dikitlah wkwkwk

Hola~ Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ane sampai chapter ini :') Jika berkenan silahkan dibaca cerita pendek / cookies di bawah ini agar lebih mengenali karakternya~

* * *

-Third Person POV-

 **Cookies 1 ~ Keseharian Len Keared**

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota atau dikenal juga sebagai Len sangat suka bangun pagi. Sebagai Putra Mahkota, tentu saja pekerjaan Len sangat amat banyak. Dari pagi sampai malam, Len selalu berkutik dengan meja dan kertas. Tapi yang membuat Len suka bangun pagi bukanlah pekerjaannya, melainkan Rin, pujaan hatinya.

Setiap hari, Len bangun pukul 4 pagi untuk bersiap-siap mengunjungi Rin. Pukul setengah 6 pagi, Len pasti sudah berada di kediaman keluarga Dikrof, keluarga angkat Rin.

Saat hari sekolah, Len akan berangkat dan pulang bareng Rin. Saat hari libur, Len akan mengobrol atau jalan-jalan dengan Rin sampai pukul 10 pagi. Pokoknya tiada hari tanpa bertemu Rin, tak peduli sesibuk dan sebanyak apapun tugas Len. Bahkan, bila Rin dalam masalah ataupun sekadar meminta, Len pasti datang meski tengah bekerja.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama Rin, Len baru mau melakukan pekerjaannya. Di antaranya, mengurus organisasi dan OSIS akademi, memeriksa laporan keuangan serta melihat cara kerja sekaligus menyeleksi pegawai Kerajaan. Belum lagi mengerjakan PR dan tugasnya sebagai seorang siswa.

Len selalu menutup kegiatan hariannya dengan melihat bintang-bintang karena mengingatkan Len akan salah satu kenangannya dan Rin.

Sekitar pukul 10 malam, Len akan memastikan alarmnya sudah terpasang sebelum menggunakan sihirnya agar dapat memimpikan Rin.

 **Cookies 2 ~ Keseharian Yuuma**

Butler pribadi Rin, Yuuma mempunyai hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan papa Rin. Oliver sudah menganggap Yuuma sebagai anaknya sendiri walau tidak tertulis di kertas seperti Rin. Terlepas dari statusnya sebagai rakyat biasa, Yuuma juga dekat dengan Rin dan Len.

Bisa dibilang Yuuma adalah mata-mata Oliver dan Len terutama setelah Rin jatuh dari tangga. Yuuma selalu mencatat segala aktivitas yang dilakukan Rin lalu melaporkannya pada Oliver dan Len.

Setiap hari, Yuuma terpaksa bangun pukul 4 pagi untuk bersiap-siap menyambut kedatangan Len. Kemudian pada pukul 6 pagi, Yuuma besama dengan Len pergi membangunkan Rin.

Saat hari sekolah, Yuuma menunggu kereta kuda yang dinaiki Rin dan Len pergi agak menjauh dari mansion lalu dia diam-diam mengikuti mereka dengan menggunakan bantuan sihir. Setelah memastikan Rin dan Len sampai dengan selamat, Yuuma baru berangkat ke Mizard Academy yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari Guess Academy. Begitu pun saat mereka pulang.

Sepulang dari akademi, Yuuma tidak akan meninggalkan Rin. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi sampai Rin terlelap. Bahkan, jika Rin memaksa Yuuma untuk meninggalkannya sendirian, Yuuma tidak akan menuruti Rin dan bila perlu memakai sihirnya kecuali bila Oliver atau Len menyuruhnya untuk membiarkan Rin sendirian.

Saat hari libur, Yuuma akan menemani dan kadang ikut mengobrol bersama Rin dan Len. Setelah Len pulang, Yuuma selalu mengikuti serta berada di samping Rin sampai pukul 5 sore. Yuuma lebih membebaskan dan memanjakan Rin khusus di hari libur tanpa sepengetahuan Oliver dan Len.

Setiap pukul 7 malam di hari minggu, Yuuma akan memberikan catatan laporan aktivitas Rin pada Oliver serta mengirimkan pesan sihir tentang catatan tersebut pada Len.

Sebelum menutup kegiatan hariannya, Yuuma akan memastikan bahwa Rin sudah terlelap. Jika Rin belum tidur maka Yuuma akan membantu juga menunggu Rin sampai tertidur baru Yuuma bisa bersiap untuk tidur.

 **Cookies 3 ~ Yuuma dan Baju Maid**

"Hei Yuuma!" Len merangkul pundak Yuuma dari samping.

Yuuma memasang wajah tak nyaman sembari melepaskan rangkulan Len. "Selamat Pagi, Len-sama."

Meskipun mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak masih kecil, meski Len sudah sering merangkul pundak Yuuma, namun seiring bertumbuh besarnya mereka, Yuuma semakin merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan dan cibiran orang-orang dari kaum bangsawan tentang hubungan mereka bertiga. Bahkan, walaupun cuman berdua atau bertiga dengan Rin dan Len, Yuuma masih merasa ditatap dan dicibir oleh mereka.

"Kau mau kemana? Ke kamar Rin?" Yuuma menganggukkan kepalanya, mengiyakan pertanyaan Len.

"Kau mau ke kamar Rin dengan pakaian seperti itu? Jam segini? **Berduaan dengan Rin di dalam kamarnya**?" Yuuma memeriksa dengan saksama pakaian yang ia kenakan.  
Tidak ada yang salah dengan pakaiannya, dia mengenakan seragam butler yang biasa dipakainya. Merekah ulang perkataan Len tadi, Yuuma tersadarkan oleh pertanyaan terakhir Len.

"Jika Len-sama mau, Len-sama bisa ikut denganku." Yuuma tersenyum lebar lalu berjalan menuju kamar Rin.

"Sudah pasti aku bakal ikut ke kamar Rin." Len mengikuti Yuuma menuju kamar Rin.

Selama di koridor, Len hanya diam mengawasi Yuuma padahal biasanya Len suka mengajak Yuuma berbicara tentang apa saja.

"Ada apa Len-sama?" Yuuma merasa sedikit risih dengan tatapan intens Len yang sedikit pun tidak berkedip.

"Aku bingung **kenapa tidak maid saja** yang membangunkan Rin. **Kenapa harus butlernya**?" Tanpa perlu diperjelas oleh Len, Yuuma sudah mengerti apa maksud Len.

Yuuma bisa saja menyuruh Maika atau maid lain untuk membangunkan Rin, namun baik Len maupun Yuuma sama-sama tahu bahwa tugas ini hanya boleh dilakukan oleh Yuuma atas perintah Oliver.

Sayangnya, ada peraturan Kerajaan tentang sopan santun dalam lingkungan bangsawan, yaitu seorang wanita bangsawan tidak boleh dibangunkan oleh pria lain yang bukan tunangan atau suaminya kecuali keluarganya. Apalagi jika wanita tersebut adalah tunangan keluarga inti kerajaan, pria yang membangunkan bisa kena hukuman mati. Oliver tahu akan peraturan ini tapi tetap menyuruh Yuuma karena Oliver mengibaratkan Yuuma sebagai kakak Rin dan Yuuma pun melihat Rin sebagai adiknya.

Sebenarnya Len tidak keberatan bila Yuuma membangunkan Rin. Len sudah menganggap Yuuma sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Karenanya, Len sering dan suka mengerjai Yuuma seperti sekarang ini.

Yuuma tidak mau membantah dan mengkhianati kepercayaan Oliver maka satu-satunya cara untuk lolos dari pertanyaan Len...  
"Baik, aku akan mengganti seragamku terlebih dahulu."

Semenjak itulah, Yuuma selalu memakai seragam maid setiap kali membangunkan Rin di pagi hari.

* * *

 _ **#suntingankelar** ane ada edit (tambahin, kurangin dan perbaikin) kalimat / kata-kata di chapter ini biar lebih efektif + gak terlalu monoton XD_


	4. Chapter 3 - A : Sihir & Guess Academy

Awkward, kata itulah yang menggambarkan situasiku saat ini. Sejak tadi, Len hanya diam seribu bahasa, mengamati pemandangan di luar jendela. Raut wajahnya sulit kubaca. Dan aku tidak berani memulai percakapan duluan.

Kenapa sih aku sampai terbawa emosi segala. Pakai acara pegang tangan Yuuma lagi.

"Rin..." Len menyebut lirih namaku, pandangannya masih tertuju ke luar jendela.

"Y-Ya?" Aku ragu-ragu menjawab panggilannya. Aku takut dia cuma sebatas bergumam dan tidak bermaksud memanggilku.

Len sekilas melirikku. "Kau sudah ingat sampai sejauh mana?"

 **Glek**. Oke waktunya berakting Rin!

Aku memeluk diriku sendiri, berupaya memasang mimik wajah sedih, "Setelah saya coba ingat-ingat... saya ada memimpikan sepasang anak perempuan dan anak laki-laki, mereka berdiri di tepi danau penuh peri. Kelihatannya mereka sedang bertengkar hebat sampai-sampai sang anak perempuan menampar temannya..."

Em... apa lagi ya...  
 _Lord_ , aku lupa sisanya, gyaah!

Len mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku, menatap dalam kedua mataku. "Hanya itu?"

Oh tidak. Aku tidak tahu kenangan mereka yang lain. Terpaksa ku iyakan dengan percaya diri... ya, dengan percaya diri.

"Y... yeah... h...hh-hanya itu saja yang bi-bisa saya ingat..." Sial, tatapan ketus dan raut wajah Len yang dingin bikin suaraku jadi gemetaran.

Len menarik nafas cukup panjang. "Haaa. Ternyata memang mustahil."

Aku menatap gelisah diri Len yang mendadak bangkit berdiri.  
Apa yang ingin dia lakukan padaku? Menggertakku? Mengusirku?

Len berpindah tempat duduk ke sebelahku, - _grep_ \- mendekap erat diriku. "Tak usah takut, Rin. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Kumohon jangan mendorongku. Izinkan aku memelukmu sebentar saja..."

Dia peka akan niat dan pikiran negatifku!

Suaranya terdengar frustasi...  
Yasudahlah... Tak ada salahnya juga kubiarkan dia memelukku.

"Pasti sulit bagimu. Kamu yang akhirnya terbangun dari koma malah disambut dengan kenyataan seperti ini. Kenyataan bahwa kamu tengah berada di tempat asing yang tidak kamu kenali. Seharusnya aku mendukung dan menuntunmu tapi aku..." Nada bicaranya begitu halus dan tulus, seakan-akan kepeduliannya itu ditujukan padaku bukan pada 'Rin'.

"Sikap yang kamu tunjukkan kepadaku kemarin membuatku kesal dan sedih. Aku ingin kamu segera mengingat semuanya hingga aku terkesan memaksamu, semata-mata karena... kamu bukanlah Rin yang aku kenal." **Deg**! Kalimatnya yang terakhir bagaikan serangan anak panah yang sukses menancap dan menghancurkan dinding keegoisanku.

"Aku rindu padamu, Rin Lapis Dikrof... ditambah tindakanmu yang lebih memilih bergantung pada Yuuma daripada bergantung padaku. Perasaanku..." Len melonggarkan cengkraman tangannya di bahuku, memperbolehkanku membebaskan diri dari dekapannya.

Aku sadar, tubuh ini bukan milikku dan Len membutuhkan support dari 'Rin' ...

Aku semakin menyandarkan kepalaku ke dadanya, melingkarkan kedua tanganku di pinggangnya.

Tubuh Len sedikit tersentak. Aku dapat merasakan debaran jantungnya yang mulai berdegup cepat.

Jujur, aku merasa tidak nyaman, serasa sedang berpelukan mesra dengan pacar orang lain. Namun, aku tidak membenci bentuk rasa empati yang kuberikan kepadanya ini.

Len perlahan mendorongku, menjauhkan tubuhku darinya. Dengan tangan yang masih memegang kedua sisi bahuku, pipinya merona semirip warna kelopak bunga Sakura. "Maaf Rin, aku menyesali perbuatanku. Sebetulnya aku mengkhawatirkan alergimu tapi karena aku sudah lama sekali tidak melihat wajah marahmu, aku jadi..."

Dasar. Aku sudah menduganya, dia pasti tersenyum seolah-olah dirinya tak bersalah guna memancing kemarahanku.

Huh... kuakui, semenjak aku terdampar di dunia ini, aku cuman mikirin egoku sendiri tanpa mempedulikan perasaan Len dan 'Papa Rin'. Padahal sama sepertiku yang kehilangan sesosok Miku-nee, mereka pun juga kehilangan seorang 'Rin'!

Aku melihat ke arah lain, sengaja menghindari kontak mata dengan Len. "Tak apa, Yang Mulia. Saya juga bersalah karena terbawa emosi belaka sampai saya menyakiti hati Yang Mulia."

Len menyentuh pipi kiriku, menatap lembut wajahku dengan senyuman yang tak dapat kudefinisikan. "Kau salah paham, Rin. Aku memang terbuai oleh perasaanku tapi bukan berarti kau menyakiti hatiku. Lagipula, hal yang wajar bila kau bergantung pada butler pribadimu."

"Yang Mulia..." Aku tidak tahu kata-kata apa yang tepat untuk menanggapi pernyataannya ini.

Len melepaskan cengkraman tangannya lalu dia bergeser sedikit, memberikan jarak di antara kami. "Baiklah. Mari kita lanjutkan percakapan tentang ingatanmu, Rin."

"Mimpi yang kau ceritakan tadi merupakan salah satu kenangan kita berdua, ketika kita berumur dua belas tahun." Yayaya, aku sudah tahu. Bisa tidak sih aku skip pembincangan ini kayak di game beneran.

"Saat itu, aku menangkap sepasang peri untuk kujadikan sebagai hadiah atas resminya pertunangan kita. Hasilnya, kau sangat marah pada perbuatan konyolku. Ha-ha-ha... betapa bodohnya aku waktu itu." Len tertawa sarkastik dengan nada yang sendu.

"Aku tidak akan menceritakannya secara detail. Aku akan bersabar menunggumu mengingat semuanya walaupun membutuhkan waktu yang lama." Fiuh. Untunglah, aku tidak perlu mendengarkan cerita yang tak penting itu untuk kedua kalinya. Dan syukurlah, Len mau memaklumi keadaan 'Rin'.

Len mengelus sekali kepalaku. Kemudian dia melipat tangannya di dada seraya melirik ke luar jendela lagi. Aku pun turut melihat ke luar jendela yang sama, menatap pemandangan serba hijau yang asing. Sangat berbeda dengan pemandangan kota Tokyo yang padat.

Aku harus segera menyelesaikan masalah utamaku, mencari jalan pulang ke dunia nyata sebelum ada orang yang mengetahui identitas asliku. Aku mesti menyakinkan orang-orang di sekitar 'Rin' terutama Len bahwa aku adalan 'Rin' yang mereka kenali agar aku bisa leluasa melakukan apapun tanpa dicurigai oleh mereka.

"Yang Mulia, saya janji, saya akan memulihkan ingatan saya secepatnya." Yah, aku janji, aku akan secepatnya pergi dari dunia otome dan mengembalikan tubuh ini pada 'Rin'.

Len tetap memandang ke luar jendela, kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seutas senyuman. "Panggil aku Len. Kau adalah teman kecil sekaligus tunanganku. Tentu saja kau boleh berbicara non-formal denganku."

"Oke jika itu maumu, Len." Aku membuang pandanganku ke jendela lain yang berlawanan arah dengan jendela yang masih dipandangi Len.

Suasana sekitarku kembali canggung meski tidak secanggung sebelumnya. Paling tidak, permasalahanku dan Len udah beres.

—

- ** _Guess Academy_** -

Aku menerima uluran tangan Len guna membantuku turun dari kereta kuda. Sesaat setelah menginjakkan kakiku ke tanah, mataku langsung tertuju pada gedung berukuran super besar yang letaknya tak jauh dari hadapanku.

"Bagus kan? Inilah akademi utama Kerajaan Voca, Guess Academy." Aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku, menyetujui perkataan Len.  
Aku terpana, mengamati gedung akademi sambil berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

Desain bangunan akademi ini sungguh unik, megah, luas dan elegan. Arsitektur bangunannya mirip dengan bangunan Universitas Oxford!

Len menyamakan langkah kakinya denganku. Kami pun berjalan bersebelahan mendekati pintu masuk akademi. Lima buah mesin berbentuk kotak berlubang, berjejer menyambut kedatangan kami. Bentuk kelima mesin itu sama persis seperti bentuk body scanner yang terdapat di kebanyakan bandara dan mall.

"Ladies first." Len mempersilakanku melewati body scanner itu duluan. Tanpa rasa curiga, aku pun melewati salah satu body scanner.

"Wow. Gaunku!" Aku menatap takjub gaunku yang berubah menjadi semacam seragam sekolah beratribut lengkap dengan dasi panjang bertuliskan _Guess_.

Len menyusulku melewati body scanner dan saat itu juga, setelan pakaian yang dikenakannya juga berubah menjadi seragam sekolah beratribut lengkap dengan jubah bertuliskan _Guess_.

"Itu mesin apa? Kenapa pakaian kita bisa berubah jadi seragam sekolah?" Aku menatap orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang melintasi body scanner tersebut dengan santainya, seolah mereka telah terbiasa dengan perubahan pakaian mereka.

"Body scanner pengubah segalanya, body scanner yang tercipta dari material sihir langka dengan bantuan sihir pula. Disebut body scanner pengubah segalanya karena dapat mengubah pakaian, benda dan fisik atau identitas seseorang." Keren! Mesinnya bisa menggunakan sihir!

"Body scanner di akademi kita sudah di setting untuk mengenali identitas melalui wajah, ciri-ciri fisik serta data pribadi lalu mengubah pakaian mereka sesuai dengan status dan pekerjaan mereka di sini." Canggihnya! Mesinnya bisa membedakan jenis kelamin dan jabatan!

Aku yang tengah berantusias tiba-tiba tertarik pada dasi silang yang dikenakan oleh Len. "Kenapa dasi yang kita kenakan berbeda?"

"Dasiku melambangkan kelas akselerasi tahun ketiga sedangkan dasimu melambangkan kelas reguler tahun pertama. Semakin pendek dasimu maka semakin cepat kau lulus dari sini." Hoh. Tergantung dari kelas dan tingkatan rupanya.

Tahun ketiga dan tahun pertama?

"Kita gak seumuran?" Bukankah dia baru masuk akademi, barengan sama 'Rin'? Sekalipun Len di kelas aksel, agak tak logis bila dia langsung naik ke kelas terakhir.

Len tertawa ringan, sebuah senyuman mengejek menghiasi wajahnya, "Hahaha, rahasia. Coba kau ingat sendiri, Rin."

Heh-heh-heh bodoh amatlah mau seumuran atau tidak. Tak ada kaitannya denganku.

Beberapa orang yang berkemungkinan murid di akademi ini, sedikit membungkukkan badan ketika mereka bertemu pandang dengan Len. "Selamat pagi Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota, selamat pagi Lady Dikrof."

Aku refleks bersembunyi di belakang Len.

"Pagi." Len membalas sapaan mereka dengan senyuman formal. Sedangkan aku hanya dapat membalas sapaan mereka dengan senyuman kaku.

Setelah mereka menjauh dari pandanganku, Len menahan tawanya sembari mendorong pundakku, menyuruhku untuk kembali berdiri di sampingnya. "Tenang, Rin. Mereka tidak akan berani melakukan macam-macam padamu."

Siapa yang takut sih. Aku cuma sekadar refleks melindungi diri gara-gara tatapan aneh mereka.

Tak mengindahkan tatapan sarkastikku, Len melirik jam tangannya. "Hm. Bentar lagi kita masuk."

"Ayo pergi Rin, kuantar kau ke kelasmu." Len menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiriku, melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas yang dimaksudnya.

Di sepanjang koridor, banyak sekali pasang mata yang tertuju pada kami berdua. Len tidak mempedulikan tatapan mereka dan terus melangkahkan kakinya.

Kalau diperhatikan, semua orang di sini melihatku dengan tatapan aneh itu. Tatapan dingin nan aneh...  
Oh! Tatapan jijik dan hina. Sepertinya calon Ratu Kerajaan ini dibenci oleh teman-teman seperjuangannya.  
Ini artinya... kerjaanku berkurang satu, aku tak usah capek-capek berakting di sekolah!

Sentilan pelan tiba-tiba terasa di keningku, "Lagi mikirin apa, Rin?"

Sentilan serta suara Len seketika membuyarkan pikiranku. Aku mengamati sekelilingku, menyadari bahwa aku sudah berada di depan kelas 'Rin'.

"Jangan terlalu serius memikirkannya. Waktumu tak terhingga. Kau bisa memulihkan ingatanmu pelan-pelan." Ha. Dia kira daritadi aku sedang mencoba mengingat-ingat memori 'Rin' apa.

"Aku akan membawamu ke beberapa tempat di sekitar kawasan akademi saat istirahat nanti. Mungkin tempat-tempat itu bisa membantu memulihkan ingatanmu." Len berkacak pinggang, nada bicaranya tegas seperti memerintahkanku untuk menerima tawarannya.

Ini... kesempatanku mendapatkan informasi paling akurat buat memperkuat penyamaranku sebagai 'Rin'!

"Oke, akan kutunggu di kelasku." Tuhan, semoga tawaran Len ini berkhasiat dan **mampu memulihkan** **ingatan** 'Rin'. Amin.

Len tersenyum senang kemudian dia beranjak pergi, membelakangiku. Aku pun memasuki kelas 'Rin', menempati tempat duduk kosong di pojok ruangan dekat jendela.

Belum semenit aku duduk, seorang perempuan berambut panjang, berwarna merah terang, bergerak menghampiriku. "Lady Lapis, bagaimana keadaan Anda? Saya dengar, Anda terjatuh dari tangga."

Lah. Kenapa ada orang yang menghampiri dan menanyai kabar 'Rin'? Semua murid di sini kan benci sama 'Rin'.

Sedikit demi sedikit, aku dapat mendengar pembicaraan segerombolan murid perempuan yang berdiri di dekat tempat dudukku. "Lagi-lagi Lady Derdeweis cari perhatian di depan Lady Dikrof."

"Biarin aja. Lumayan, ada tontonan menarik setelah sekian lama." Tontonan menarik? Jangkaun pendengaranku semakin kutajamkan dan kufokuskan pada obrolan mereka.

"Hahaha. Percakapan antara malaikat jadi-jadian dengan manusia tak tahu malu segera dimulai." Apaan dah mereka, gak jelas banget. Ganti-ganti nama orang seenak udel.

Mereka terdiam, menanti reaksi yang akan kuberikan. Biasanya 'Rin' merespons kayak gimana ya. 'Rin' menjawab dengan dinginkah? Atau tidak menjawab sama sekali?

' **Percakapan** antara malaikat-' Mereka tadi bilang percakapan sih...

"Aku baik-baik saja." Aku menanggapi pertanyaan Derde- siapalah itu namanya dengan nada sedingin mungkin.

"Syukurlah." Perempuan berambut merah itu tersenyum lega.

"Uuuh. Lady Dikrof tidak merespons seperti biasanya." Waduh. Aku salah kasih respons.

"Hehehehe. Kepalanya kebentur keras kali jadi gegar otak deh." Hei, aku tidak gegar otak! Aku menatap tajam diri mereka satu per satu.

"Kasihan, benturannya masih kurang keras. Buktinya dia tidak sadar akan posisinya sebagai rakyat jelata." Mereka serentak tertawa cukup keras, mengacuhkan tatapan membunuhku.

Salah satu dari mereka terang-terangan melakukan kontak mata denganku, "Namanya juga manusia tak tahu malu, dia gak punya muka dan harga diri."

Woah, mulut mereka lemes sekali. Mereka tidak takut kuadukan pada Len?! Meskipun perkataan mereka bukan ditujukan kepadaku, namun emosiku berhasil meluap-luap akibat cibiran mereka.

"Tahan emosi Anda, Lady Lapis." Perempuan berambut merah itu menahan diriku yang hendak berdiri.

Dia berbisik kecil padaku, "Jangan sampai keadaan Anda yang tengah mengalami amnesia diketahui oleh publik."

"Maksudmu?" Aku balik berbisik kecil padanya.

Dia semakin mengecilkan volume suaranya, "Pangeran Len telah memberitahu dan memerintahkan saya untuk membantu Anda beradaptasi dengan lingkungan kelas Anda."

"Yang Mulia khawatir stress Anda bertambah akibat sindiran dan gunjingan mereka yang akan semakin parah bila Anda ketahuan mengalami amnesia." Jadi Len tahu akan perbuatan mereka terhadap 'Rin' tapi dia tidak melakukan apapun? Tidak menegur mereka dan tidak membela 'Rin'?

"Kalau dia serius mengkhawatirkanku, kenapa dia tidak mengambil tindakan atas cibiran dan hinaan mereka?" Aku tak percaya, Len memperkenankan orang yang dicintainya dihina setiap saat.

"Mengemukakan pendapat secara terbuka dan terus terang diperbolehkan di kerajaan ini, kecuali jika orang yang digunjingkan merupakan anggota keluarga Inti Kerajaan." Keluarga inti Kerajaan...? 'Rin' itu calon Ratu, semestinya 'Rin' termasuk ke dalam anggota inti Kerajaan dong.

"Pangeran Len tak punya kuasa apa-apa, Pangeran tidak dapat menghukum mereka karena Anda belum resmi menjadi bagian dalam keluarga inti Kerajaan." Hoh... 'Rin' tidak termasuk keluarga inti Kerajaan lantaran Len belum resmi menikahi 'Rin'...

Perempuan itu menjauhkan bibirnya dari telinggaku dan menaruh kedua tangan di dadanya, "Apabila Anda memerlukan bantuan atau sekadar ingin bertanya, jangan sungkan-sungkan. Langsung katakan saja kepada saya."

"Baiklah, em siapa namamu?" Derde- aku lupa bagian belakangnya.

"Nama saya Miki Derdeweis." Miki tersenyum tipis, kemudian dia kembali ke tempat duduknya yang terletak di depan meja guru.

*TRIIiiinggg* Bel sekolah berbunyi sekali. Para murid berbondong-bondong masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk ke tempatnya masing-masing.

Sebuah buku cetak virtual, dua buah buku catatan beserta alat tulisnya muncul di atas meja para murid, diiringi dengan masuknya seorang pria dewasa berpakaian formal ke dalam ruangan kelas.

Di akademi biasa aja udah serba sihir, gimana akademi khusus sihir ...

- _beberapa jam kemudian_ -

*TRIIiiinggg*TRIIiiinggg* Bel yang berbunyi dua kali menyebabkan sebagian besar murid melakukan gerakan kemenangan, gerakan _yes._ Dilihat dari reaksi mereka, bel ini pasti menandakan jam istirahat. Sang Profesor pun menghentikan kegiatan mengajarnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Pelajaran dan guru di sini bagus juga. Bahan ajarannya mirip dengan akutansi dasar yang kupelajari ketika aku masih maba.

"Rin!" Aku menoleh ke arah Len yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

Aku pun buru-buru keluar kelas, menuju ke arahnya. "Kita mau kemana Len?"

"Pertama, kita mampir ke tempat kesukaanmu dulu." Len menggandeng telapak tangan kananku, menarikku pergi ke tempat yang tidak kuketahui.

- ** _Wold Biest Library_** -

Wuaah! Aku memutar-mutarkan tubuhku seraya memandang kagum ke segala penjuru ruangan yang tak ada ujungnya. Ukuran perpustakaan ini sangat amat besar. Aku berlari kecil ke sana kemari, menyamperi rak buku dan meja baca secara bergantian.

"Hehehe. Kau bersemangat sekali, Rin." Ya, kebetulan tempat favoritku sama seperti 'Rin'!

"Nama tempat ini Wold Biest Library, perpustakaan umum sekaligus yang terbesar di dunia ini. Perpustakaan ini buka dua puluh empat jam setiap harinya tanpa hari libur. Semua buku non fiksi di seluruh dunia ada di sini." Se-semua buku non fiksi di seluruh dunia?!

Aku membalikkan badanku kegirangan, menghadap ke arah Len. "Benarkah?"

Melihatku yang tiba-tiba meloncat, ekspresi Len sedikit terkejut. Sedetik kemudian, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar. "Rasa cintamu pada literatur tidak menghilang ya."

"Apa dari dulu aku suka belajar?" Mudah-mudahan hobiku dan 'Rin' juga sama.

"Kau sangat menyukainya. Kau sering menghabiskan waktu luangmu di sini, membaca berbagai macam buku seharian." Yes! Aku bebas datang dan belajar di sini kapan pun! Aku bakal sering-sering mampir ke sini selagi aku masih berada di dunia otome.

"Waktu istirahat kita tak banyak. Tapi jika kau mau, kau boleh berkeliling perpus sejenak." Mau, aku mau banget tapi kalau ada Len... mending aku lihat-lihat perpusnya pas hari libur aja deh.

"Tak usah. Kita lanjut ke tempat berikutnya saja." Yah... aku lumayan penasaran dengan tempat lain yang akan Len datangi.

- ** _Academy's Maden Primary Park_** -

Len mengajakku kembali ke dalam gedung akademi. Dia memperlambat langkah kakinya tepat setelah kami keluar dari gedung melalui pintu belakang. "Ini taman utama akademi kita, Maden Primary Park."

Aku dan Len mengitari taman tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Len tampak menikmati suasana serta pemandangan sekitar taman.

Taman ini dikelilingi oleh pepohonan lebat dan penuh dengan hamparan bunga Tulip berwarna ungu. Udara di taman terasa sangat sejuk mungkin karena awan abu-abu yang telah menutupi langit sepenuhnya.

"Tempat ini adalah tempat kesuakaanku, kita kadang menghabiskan waktu istirahat di sini." Tak heran. Terlihat jelas bahwa Len sungguh menyukai pemandangan alam.

*tes*tes*tes* Rintik-rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan, mengenai kepala dan rambutku.

"Oh, hujan." Len melepas jubahnya lalu melemparnya ke atas. Bertepatan dengan jentikkan jari tangannya yang lain, jubah itu pun melayang, mengeras dan melengkung seperti payung.

- _prok_ \- - _prok_ \- - _prok_ \- Aku spontan bertepuk tangan. "Hebat! Trik apa yang kau gunakan?"

"Tidak ada. Aku cuma menggunakan sihir tingkat dasar atau biasa dikenali orang awam sebagai sulap. Sihir yang memanfaatkan benda-benda yang dekat dan melekat pada diri seseorang." Sihir tingkat dasar...?

"Sihir yang dipakai Yuuma untuk menghilangkan rasa gatalku itu sihir tingkat apa?" Sama tingkatankah?

"Sihir tingkat standar, sihir penyembuh luka dan alergi ringan." Oh, beda tingkatan.

"Kau bisa memakai sihir tingkat standar?" Aku memandang remeh diri Len, menyindir perbuatannya di mansion 'Rin' tadi pagi.

"Tentu saja aku bisa memakainya. Sayangnya saat ini, aku hanya dapat memakai sihir tingkat dasar karena penggunaan tingkatan serta jenis sihir di kawasan akademi sangat dibatasi." Len tersenyum bangga. Kayaknya dia tidak menangkap maksud tatapanku.

Tingkatan serta jenis sihir... topik menarik nih. Barangkali cara balik ke duniaku berhubungan dengan sihir.

"Apa itu tingkatan serta jenis sihir? Lalu tingkatan dan jenisnya dibatasi bagaimana?" Aku sengaja sekalian menanyakan sihir yang dibatasi di akademi agar pertanyaanku terkesan lebih natural.

Raut wajah Len yang rileks mendadak menjadi serius. "Penjelasannya bakalan panjang, kau yakin ingin mendengarnya?"

"Ya!" jawabku dengan nada mantap.

"Tingkatan sihir dibagi lima, yaitu tingkat dasar, standar, medium, protas dan tingkatan paling tinggi, gendrare." Len menggerakkan jari-jari tangan kanannya, berhitung 12345.

"Supaya tidak terlalu memusingkan, aku hanya akan menjelaskan tingkatan yang berlaku di sini, sihir tingkat dasar beserta jenisnya. Sisanya kita bahas di lain waktu saja." Okeoke. Sisanya bisa kucari sendiri atau kutanyakan pada Yuuma.

"Sihir tingkat dasar adalah sihir yang tercipta dari penggabungan kekuatan sihir milik diri sendiri dan benda yang menggandung kekuatan sihir. Contoh bendanya, seragam kita ini." Len menunjuk blazer sekolah yang dia kenakan.

Kemudian, Len mengangkat tiga jari tangannya. "Terdapat tiga jenis sihir dalam tingkatan ini, pertama, sihir fokus yang mengubah bentuk benda sesuai keinginan atau imajinasi."

Len mencopot dasi silangnya, menggenggamnya sembari menutup kedua matanya. "Perbatasan antara dunia asli dan imajinasi pun menipis, menimbulkan lubang di antara keduanya. Ubahlah benda yang ada di tanganku layaknya benda yang di pikiranku, **Metakonfesis**!"

*Puff* Dasi tersebut menghilang, digantikan oleh setangkai bunga Mawar hitam.

Len membuka kedua matanya, melihat ke arah Mawar tersebut. "Kedua, sihir konversi yang mengubah jumlah atau ukuran benda."

Dia mengguncangkan Mawar itu dua kali, menghasilkan dua tangkai bunga Mawar di tangannya. Dia meluruskan kedua bunga Mawar tersebut, sekejap, kedua Mawar itu menyatu dan ukurannya berubah menjadi dua kali lipat lebih besar.

*Puff* Mawar besar itu bertukar tempat lagi dengan dasi silang Len.

Len memasang dasinya kembali lalu tersenyum kepadaku. "Terakhir, sihir random yang mengubah fungsi serta bentuk benda sesuai situasi dan kondisi. Misalnya, jubahku yang berubah menjadi payung ini."

"Tingkatan sihir dasar dan jenisnya dibatasi dengan penambahan syarat yang berlaku khusus di akademi. Yakni, perlu memadukan lebih dari satu kekuatan sihir individu. Seperti sekarang, aku merangkulmu untuk meminjam kekuatan sihirmu." Merangkul? Aku melihat tangan Len yang tengah memegang bahu sebelah kiriku. Sejak kapan tangan kirinya melingkupi bahuku?

Aku menapis rangkulan Len sekalem mungkin. Saat itu juga, jubah Len kembali ke bentuknya yang semula, mengakibatkan - _byur_ \- hantaman hujan deras mengguyurku dan Len.

Len memungut jubahnya sambil menyeka poninya yang basah. "Rin, kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku ya..."

Ups. Aku gak suka dirangkul sih...

"Hatcim-" Dingin! Aku menutupi hidungku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Rin. Kita harus segera ke UKS sebelum kau masuk angin." Len memakaikan blazernya kepadaku dan buru-buru membawaku pergi meninggalkan taman.

- ** _UKS_** -

Kedatangan kami disambut dengan wajah cemas seorang wanita dewasa berjas lab. "Oh My! Yang Mulia, Putri Rin, mengapa Anda bisa sampai basah kuyup begini?"

"Kami kehujanan di taman akademi, Dokter Gills." Gigi Len bergemeretak, dia pasti merasa kedinginan juga.

Dokter itu lekas menyiapkan tiga buah bangku. Kemudian, dia menduduki salah satu bangkunya. "My, my. Silahkan duduk di sini, Yang Mulia dan Putri Rin."

Kami mengikuti intruksinya, menduduki bangku yang dia letakkan tepat di bawah dua buah lampu neon panjang.

"Saya pinjam tangan Anda sebentar." Dia mengambil tanganku dan tangan Len sembari menutup kedua matanya.

Lambat laun, lampu panjang yang ada di atas kami mengeluarkan hawa panas, sepanas terik matahari. Tak butuh waktu lama, seragamku dan seragam Len mengering seperti sedia kala.

Len meremas kemejanya dan blazernya yang masih kupakai. "Sudah cukup, Dok."

Mendengar perkataan Len, Dokter Gills membuka kedua matanya dan melepas genggaman tangannya.

Len tersenyum simpul ke arahnya. "Terima kasih, Dok."

Dokter Gills melayangkan sebuah senyuman lembut kepadaku dan Len. "Sama-sama, Yang Mulia."

Aku dan Len pamit lalu beranjak keluar dari UKS. Kami pun berjalan santai di lorong UKS yang sepi.

"Kita beruntung. Kalau Dokter Gills tidak ada di UKS, kita terpaksa pakai baju staff." Hoh. Rencananya ke UKS untuk mengganti pakaian toh.

Aku melucuti blazer Len lalu menyerahkannya pada Len, "Apa tadi itu sihir random?"

Len mengambil blazernya dan langsung mengenakannya. "Yaps. Dokter Gills meminjam kekuatan sihir kita dengan memegang tangan kita."

Hm. Rangkulan dan genggaman tangan...  
Berarti 'Rin' punya kekuatan sihir dong...

"Pangeran Len!"  
Aku beserta Len serempak menengok ke arah perempuan berambut super panjang sampai ke tumit kaki.

Perempuan itu berjalan cepat menuju ke arah kami. Dasi yang dia kenakan sama seperti Len. Kelihatannya mereka seangkatan.

"Aduh..." Len bergumam kecil dengan raut muka malas.

Perempuan itu menatap riang dan tersenyum manis ke arahku. "Oh. Lady Rin, senang mengetahui kondisimu sudah membaik."

Raut wajah perempuan itu berubah drastis saat matanya memandang ke arah Len. "Pangeran! Jangan coba-coba kabur dari rapat OSIS hari ini. Ini rapat penting, **PENTING**!"

Len memandangnya acuh tak acuh. "Aku tidak kabur. Aku mau antar Rin pulang dulu, baru ikut rapat."

Mata perempuan itu melotot lebar seakan-akan bola matanya ingin keluar dari tempatnya. "TIDAK BOLEH! Kau tahu sendiri, tanpa Ketua OSIS, rapat tidak akan dimulai. AKU TIDAK SUDI BILA RAPATNYA DITUNDA LAGI!"

Len mengangkat kedua tangannya ke samping, tersenyum miring ke arah perempuan tersebut. "Ya ampun, anggota-anggota OSIS ini setia pada Ketua OSIS-nya deh. **Rapat penting** aja **ditunda terus** hanya demi menunggu partisipasi sang Ketua OSIS."

Perempuan itu memegangi kepalanya, mengeleng-gelengkannya perlahan, "Kau pikir gegara siapa rapatnya ditunda terus hah. Andaikan kau bukan sang Ketua OSIS, rapat ini udah kelar dari kemaren-kemaren..."

"Pokoknya, pulang nanti, **AKU BAKAL MENYERETMU LANGSUNG KE RUANG OSIS**!" Teriakan perempuan itu memekakkan telinga, membuatku dan Len menutupi telinga kami.

"Iyaiya, aku paham. Berhentilah berteriak. Kalau Rin jantungan terus koma lagi gara-gara teriakanmu gimana?" Ckckck, bisa-bisanya Len menyangkutpautkan kondisi 'Rin' buat mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Len. Kau mesti menjalankan kewajibanmu." Tak akan kubiarkan kau memakai kondisi 'Rin' sebagai alasan.

"Lady Rin!" Perempuan itu terlihat sangat senang dengan perkataanku.

"Rin... kau membela IA..." Siapa suruh kau melibatkanku dalam perdebatan kalian.

IA? Ah, nama perempuan itu.

"Kau dengar kan, Pangeran? Lady Rin menyuruhmu untuk menjalankan kewajibanmu. Masa kau tidak bersedia mengabulkan perintah **Lady-mu** ini." Tatapan dan senyuman penuh kemenangan diberikan IA kepada Len.

Ekspresi intimidasi Len mulai menghiasi wajahnya. "Wah wah, cara menekanmu ini kau pelajari dari siapa?"

IA balas memejamkan matanya seraya tersenyum lebar. "Dari orang yang sangat Pangeran kenali, seseorang yang mengalahkanku dalam pemilihan Ketua OSIS."

" **Oh hoh. Dia pasti orang yang sangat kau kagumi. Sampai-sampai kau mendalami tekniknya itu**." Len menekankan nada bicaranya, senyumannya pun semakin lebar, semakin menyeramkan.

Len dan IA diam membisu, ekspresi intimidasi masih terpasang di wajah mereka masing-masing. Menyaksikan mereka yang saling berhadapan dibalut suasana mencekam, menggebu-gebukan adrenalinku. Seseru ini rupanya nontonin orang berantem.

"Ah! Aku harus menemui Prof Seipey." Seketika ekspresi IA kembali normal.

IA tersenyum kepadaku dan mengacungkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya ke wajah Len. "Sampai jumpa, Lady Rin. Ingat Pangeran, jalankan kewajibanmu. Mataku selalu mengawasimu."

Selepas berkata begitu, IA berlari sekencang-kencangnya hingga - _bruk_ \- dia terjatuh tak jauh dariku dan Len.

"Auh..." IA meringis kesakitan sambil berusaha bangkit sendiri. Lalu dia berlari kecil, menghilang di ujung lorong koridor.

"Kalian akur ya, siapa dia?" Saking akurnya, cara mereka beradu mulut bagaikan pertengkaran sepasang saudara, adek dan kakak.

"Akur? Haha. Kau bisa diceramahi IA, Rin." Len tertawa pelan.

Dia menatap kosong ke ujung lorong koridor. "Perempuan tadi bernama Aria Nadeau. Dia wakilku sekaligus ibu tiri para anggota OSIS."

"Kenapa dia dijuluki ibu tiri?" Aku tahu dia seram tapi seseram apakah dia sampai dijuluki begitu?

Wajah Len memutih pucat pasi. "IA begitu galak dan kejam. Jika dia bilang akan menyeretku maka dia **benar-benar akan menyeretku** ke ruang OSIS."

Aku membulatkan mataku, meragukan ekspresi serta deklarasi Len. "Dia beneran pernah menyeretmu?"

Len memandangiku penuh arti. "Tidak pernah. Hahaha. Aku selalu berhasil mendahuluinya, jadi dia tak punya alasan buat menyeretku."

Ish. Sempat-sempatnya orang ini nge-troll. Padahal rasa ibaku udah muncul.

Len menyapu poninya ke belakang dengan kedua tangannya, seutuhnya memperlihatkan mimik mukanya yang pasrah, "Karena hari ini aku ada rapat, Yuuma yang akan menjemput dan mengantarmu pulang."

Aku memendam tawa dibalik senyuman sarkastikku. "Oke. Semoga rapatmu membuahkan hasil."

Huahaha. Selamat bersenang-senang bersama IA.

*TRIIiinggg* Bel berbunyi sekali... apa ini tanda istirahat telah selesai?

"Gawat. Kita bisa telat masuk ke pelajaran berikutnya." Len menggandeng lenganku sembari berlari secepat yang dia bisa.

- _drap_ \- - _drap_ \- - _drap_ \- Suara hentakan kakiku dan Len memecahkan keheningan setiap koridor yang kami lalui.

-TBC-

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 **kzmrnn** , terima kasih atas reviewnya :D Hati-hati OTP-nya oleng wkwkwk

Hola! Selamat Natal 2019 dan Tahun Baru 2020! Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ane. Jika ada pertanyaan, kritik dan saran, tanya atau tuliskan saja lewat pm or review :3

Sedikit ket :

Arti Lady = Arti -sama

Yang Mulia, Lady = sapaan / panggilan formal.

Pangeran, Putri, -sama = sapaan / panggilan akrab.

Nge-troll = memainkan perasaaan / emosi orang lain melalui ekspresi, candaan atau perkataan.

* * *

 _ **#suntingankelar** ane ada edit (tambahin, kurangin dan perbaikin) kalimat / kata-kata di chapter ini biar lebih efektif + gak terlalu monoton XD_


	5. Chapter 3 - B : Aura & Sindrom Jati Diri

- _hosh_ \- - _hosh_ \- - _hosh_ \- Mau sampai kapan pelarian ini berlanjut. Kelas 'Rin' sejauh apa coba, lima menit lebih ada kali aku berlari tanpa henti.

Pandanganku terus kutujukan ke depan, memandangi Len yang sama sekali tak terlihat kewalahan. Hebat amat dia, tarikan nafasnya masih normal. Aku yang lumayan rajin olahraga aja nafasnya udah terengah-engah begini.

Len melambatkan langkahnya sekaligus melepaskan pergelangan tanganku, "Kita telat, Rin. Pintu kelasnya udah kekunci, kita tak bisa mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya."

"Apa- hah- tidak ada- hah- toleransi- keterlambatan?" Duh, nafasku tersendat-sendat.

Sentuhan kain halus terasa di keningku, membuatku menatap diri Len yang sedang menyeka keringatku, "Ada, cuma tiga menit. Setelah Profesor memasuki kelas, pintu akan otomatis terkunci."

Apa! Kalau gitu buat apa Len lari kayak lagi dikejar orang gila?! Mana mungkin keburu! Dia ini gak make logikanya ya.

Eh... Sihir itu gak masuk akal, terdampar di dunia otome? Sangat tidak masuk akal. Bisa jadi memang tak ada kata logika di dunia ini.

Len mengelap keringat di sekujur wajah serta leherku, sampai sapu tangannya pun menjadi lembap, "Keringatmu banyak juga, Rin."

Tentulah. Aku ini manusia biasa, bukan karakter game yang gak punya kelenjar keringat sepertimu.

"Yang Mu-lia! La-dy Di-krof!"

Suara berat seseorang sukses membelokkan badanku ke arahnya.

"Ehehe... Selamat siang, Profesor Eliesio." Len cengar-cengir menyapa pemilik suara berat tadi, wanita tua dengan rambut beruban.

"Ikut ke ruangan saya sekarang!" Sambil tetap melipat tangan di dadanya, Profesor Eliesio berjalan lurus melewatiku dan Len.

Karena dia juga memanggil 'Rin', mau tak mau, aku mesti membuntutinya bareng Len.

"Nenek itu siapa?" Dia pasti punya posisi penting di akademi ini.

"Profesor Eliesio Muryad, kepala akademi kita." Benar kan tebakanku.

"Kenapa kita disuruh ke ruangannya? Apa karena kita telat?" Tak ada alasan lain yang terpikirkan olehku selain gara-gara telat.

Len tertegun entah berapa lama, "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku yakin ini ada hubungannya-"

"Ehem. Dimana tata krama kalian."

Ucapan Profesor Eliesio yang tiba-tiba dan tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikit pun, menyentakkan kami berdua.

Bagaimana tidak? Volume suara kami kecil dan samar, jarak kami dengannya cukup jauh. Pendengarannya masih tajam rupanya kendati dia udah setua itu.

"Maafkan kami, Profesor." Suara Len terdengar sangat kaku.

Hm. Apa yang ingin dibicarakan Profesor itu hingga suara Len bagaikan robot begini?

- ** _Ruang Kepala Akademi_** -

Profesor Eliesio fokus menatap penuh penghangkiman diri Len, "Len. Aku sudah mendengarnya dari IA dan anggota OSIS yang lain bahwa kamu lagi-lagi menelantarkan rapat OSIS. Masa jabatanmu sebentar lagi berakhir, kenapa kamu tidak melaksanakan tugasmu sampai hari itu tiba? Apa aku perlu mencabut kedudukanmu sebagai ketua OSIS sekarang juga?"

"Obaasama..." O- Obasama! Wanita ubanan ini neneknya Len!?

Len yang duduk di sebelahku, giat memainkan jari-jari tangannya di atas meja neneknya, "Aku tak berniat menelantarkan tugasku. Obaasama tahu sendiri bagaimana kondisi-"

"Len! Bukankah kamu telah berjanji padaku? Apa kamu tidak ingin segera lulus dari akademi ini?" Nenek Len memotong penjelasan Len sembari memajukan kursinya.

"Aku-" Len langsung kicep ketika neneknya menyambungkan kedua tangannya sendiri buat menyokong dagunya.

"Sebelumnya kamu tak pernah begini. Kamu selalu mengerjakan kewajibanmu dengan sebaik-baiknya." Nada bicara nenek Len agak melembut diiringi dengan arah pandangnya yang berpindah ke bingkai foto vertikal di dekat tangan Len.

Tatapannya mendadak diarahkan kepadaku yang daritadi diabaikannya, "Sejak dia masuk ke sini, kamu jadi sering bolos rapat hanya untuk mengantarnya pulang. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya kamu bolos pelajaran hanya demi keluyuran menemani tunanganmu yang baru sadar dari koma."

Dia memandang rendah diriku, "Kau benar-benar mengecewakan."

"Obaasama, Rin tidak bersalah. Aku lah yang memaksanya berkeliling akademi bersamaku." Len yang sedari awal mengamati tangannya melulu, kini berani melempar pandang ke neneknya.

Gak sepenuhnya salah Len sih... Kubiarkan Len yang menanggung semuanya deh.

"Hmph." Sang nenek berdengus keras, kesal atas pembelaan cucunya terhadap 'Rin'.

Dia menyandarkan kepala di kursi kerjanya, menutupi mata dengan tangannya, "Dengar Len, ini peringatan terakhirmu. Jika kamu terus-terusan seperti ini, bukan hanya jabatan ketua OSIS-mu yang akan dicabut, kamu pun akan dipindahkan ke kelas reguler."

Sorot mata kirinya yang dingin mengintipku melalui sela-sela jarinya, "Dan kau. Berhentilah menghasut dan bermanja pada Len, jika kau masih mau belajar di sini tentunya."

Kok dia cuman nyalahin 'Rin' doang, cucumu kan kadang suka nempelin 'Rin' duluan.

"Rin tidak menghasutku. Bisakah Obaasama menghargai Rin? Aku tak akan melalaikan tugasku lagi asalkan Obaasama tidak mengancam maupun menyalahkan Rin." Len mengemukakan janjinya secara tegas dan gamblang.

Nah, gitu dong, belain tunanganmu.

Raut muka nenek Len melunak, dia mengistirahatkan lengannya pada sandaran tangan, "Kupegang kata-katamu, Len. Tetapi, bila kamu tidak dapat menepati perkataanmu, maka dia akan langsung kukeluarkan tanpa terkecuali."

Seraya membuang nafas kasar, matanya melirik ke arahku, "Tidak ada yang mau kau katakan?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sekuat-kuatnya. Ada yang mau kukatakan pun percuma, tak dapat kuutarakan.

"Kalian boleh keluar dari ruanganku." Aku dan Len lekas bangkit berdiri, hendak menggenapi perintahnya.

"Kami permisi Profesor." Kami bergegas angkat kaki, kabur dari ruangan.

- _slam_ -

Tepat setelah pintu tertutup, Len merapikan poniku yang lepek dan berantakan, "Ucapan Obaasama jangan dibawa ke hati. Obaasama memang bermulut pedas pada orang yang tidak disukainya."

Aku menahan tangan Len guna merapikan poniku sendiri, "Kenapa dia tidak menyukaiku?"

"Latar belakang dan sikapmu, kau selalu membantah perkataan Obaasama." Hoh. 'Rin' ada nunjukin sifat jeleknya di depan Len toh.

"Sebetulnya, Obaasama mengagumi nyalimu melawan tuduhannya. Makanya tadi dia bertanya tentang pendapatmu." Pantes, sesaat dia tampak mengharapkan tanggapan dari 'Rin'.

Len mengecek arlojinya, bergumam menghitung jam, "Rin, aku mau ke ruang OSIS. Kau mau ikut denganku atau belajar di ruang khusus murid yang telat?"

Pengennya mah belajar di perpus tapi di luar masih hujan...

"Aku ikut ke ruang OSIS aja." Ogah aku dengerin cibiran sesama orang telat, mendingan nemanin Len ngerjain tugas OSIS.

- ** _Ruang OSIS_** -

Ruang OSIS-nya... Luas banget, sekitar 8 kali lipatnya kelas 'Rin'! Desain interiornya bernuansa klasik modern, bersekat serta berdinding kaca. Berbeda dengan nuansa vintage mebel minimalis di Ruang Kepala Akademi yang gedenya paling kurang-lebih setengah kali lipat kelas 'Rin'.

Fasilitas di dalam ruangan ini lengkap layaknya isi apartemen mewah. Ada dapur sederhana, toilet mall, tempat makan, tempat santai, tempat lesehan, tempat baca, tempat konsultasi, meja pribadi masing-masing anggota, meja bundar panjang untuk rapat bahkan balkon.

"Kau boleh membaca semua buku yang ada di ruangan ini. Kau boleh melihatku mengerjakan tugas OSIS. Intinya, kau boleh melakukan apapun sesukamu, anggap tempat ini ruang pribadimu sendiri." Len menarik kursi meja kerjanya yang terletak di dekat dinding kaca.

Enaknya ngapain ya... Pengen baca, tapi buku-bukunya kebanyakan novel fiksi, membosankan. Bersantai di balkon kayaknya nyaman tuh. Sayang, balkonnya belum dilengkapi kanopi.

Ngeliatin Len kerja... Oke juga.

Aku menempati kursi kantor di seberang meja Len, "Tugas apa yang lagi kau kerjakan, Len?"

Tak menatap ke arahku, dia sibuk memilah-milih lembaran kertas di kedua sisi tangannya, "Menyusun dan menyeleksi calon anggota OSIS yang berpotensi lolos ke tahap selanjutnya. Lalu memilih kandidat ketua OSIS serta ketua divisi untuk satu tahun ke depan."

"Banyak sekali siswa yang berminat masuk OSIS..." Sampai-sampai ada 4 timbunan kertas menjulang tinggi di atas mejanya.

"Tidak mengejutkan. Manfaat-manfaat yang didapatkan oleh anggota OSIS terutama para ketuanya sangat menguntungkan. Kau pun mendaftarkan dirimu, Rin." Apa? 'Rin' ngedaftarin dirinya...!

"Len, aku ingin mengundurkan diri." Harus kubatalkan pendaftaran ini, harus.

Dia menghentikan aktivitasnya, meletakkan kertas yang dipegangnya ke atas meja, "Kenapa?"

Kalau aku masuk OSIS, jadwal 'Rin' bakalan tambah padat dan waktuku untuk mencari cara pulang pun semakin berkurang.

Aku menunduk lesu, berpura-pura sedih, "Orang-orang itu, para siswa akademi ini. Mereka pasti akan memandang negatif OSIS bila aku masuk ke dalamnya."

Len menautkan kedua tangannya, menopang dagu seperti yang dilakukan neneknya, "Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu sendiri?"

Cih, dalih yang tadi gak mempan. Terpaksa kujawab jujur sekenanya.

Aku memberanikan diri, menjalin kontak mata dengannya, "Aku sudah tidak tertarik buat menjadi anggota OSIS."

"Kau yakin mundur sebelum berjuang?" Len kian menajamkan tatapannya, memantau segala gerak-gerikku.

Saatnya aku melakoni sifat keras kepala 'Rin'.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi anggota OSIS, apa lagi yang mesti kuperjuangkan?" Satu-satunya yang ingin kuperjuangkan itu pencarian jalan pulangku.

"Personalitas dan watakmu, kau harus memperjuangkannya!" Len sedikit menggebrakkan mejanya.

"Aku tak'kan membiarkanmu melemah seperti ini. Rin, kau kuloloskan ke tahap interview." Batu sekali Pangeran kampret ini.

"Aku kan udah bilang, aku enggak mau masuk OSIS. Kenapa kau memaksaku?" Berdebat sama nih orang bikin aku gregetan.

Len tersenyum masam, "Salah, aku tak memaksamu. Yang benar, aku tidak mengizinkanmu membatalkan pendaftaranmu. Mengapa demikian? Supaya gosip mengenai amnesia yang melemahkan sifatmu tidak timbul apalagi melantur kemana-mana."

"Rumor beredar secepat peluru dan dampaknya setajam pedang. Kau sadar kan, begitu banyak orang yang membencimu. Kepribadianmu yang kuat saja masih dibuli, gimana kepribadianmu yang lemah?" Mulutku terkatup rapat, memahami niatnya untuk melindungi 'Rin' meski batinku tetap memberontak.

"Kau tak usah cemas. Penyaringan calon anggota OSIS sangat sulit dan merepotkan, belum tentu kau diterima." Tuh kan. Buang-buang waktu.

Hiks... Miku-nee, maafkan Rin-chan mu yang kepulangannya semakin tertunda.

"Jangan berwajah sedih, Rin. Akan kucoba menyabotase tahap pertama demi mengugurkanmu." Aku mendogakkan pandanganku, melihat Len yang sedikit bangkit dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku.

Secercah senyuman kupampangkan di wajahku, "Benarkah?"

Tangannya menyibakkan rambutku ke belakang telingga, "Aku hanya dapat membantumu sebatas itu, kau masih perlu mengikuti tahapan interview sebisamu."

Yeay. Tahap interview doang mah tak masalah. Aku kasih servis ke dia deh selaku bentuk rasa terima kasih.

Aku tersenyum riang, menghubungkan jemari tanganku dengan tangan Len yang ada di rambutku, "Makasih, Len."

Len tercenggang, senyuman kecilnya perlahan mengembang ditemani rona merah samar di pipinya.

 _Deg_ -

Sebenarnya Len cakep, mukanya sesuai sama status Putra Mahkotanya. Cuman, sifatnya itu loh, mengurangi ketampanannya.

Ekspresinya... Wajahnya mirip...

- _thump_ \- - _thump_ \- Wajah cinta pertamaku...

Cinta pertama...? Kapan dan pada siapa aku jatuh cinta?

*zzzzt* Akh. Kepalaku.

"Rin, kepalamu kenapa?" Len menyentuh kepala yang kutumpukan pada kedua tanganku.

"Tiba-tiba, kepalaku sekilas berdenyut hebat..." Seperti ada sekelebat bayangan masa kecilku...

"Hup." Dia membopongku, membawa dan membaringkanku di sofa tidur terdekat.

"Istirahat dan tidurlah. Nanti kubangunkan saat jam pulang." Len mengacak poniku kemudian berjalan kembali ke mejanya.

*zzzzt* Bayangan itu lagi...

Kenapa... Memori yang bukan milikku mendadak muncul dan mendesakku buat mengingatnya...

—

Hoam~ Ngantuk. Aku berusaha membuka mataku yang kian menyipit, berupaya menjaga kesadaranku.

'Rin, tunggulah Yuuma di sini.'

Kenapa Len menyuruhku buat nungguin Yuuma di atap ya... Males ah mikirinnya, ntar juga ketahuan alasannya.

"Maaf telah membuat Anda menunggu, Rin-sama."

Aku mengucek-ngucek kedua mataku, memastikan bila penglihatanku baik-baik saja. Ini aku yang masih mimpi atau emang Yuuma datang menjemputku memakai sapu terbang?

Yah... Sapu terbang di dunia ini masuk akal sih, selogis pesawat terbang di dunia nyata.

"Rin-sama?" Yuuma bersama sapu terbangnya perlahan mendarat di hadapanku.

"Yuuma, kenapa kau naik sa-pu ter-bang?" Aku kecewa, perkiraanku meleset, kirain dia bakal melayang seperti superman gitu.

"Akademi sihir mewajibkan seluruh muridnya untuk berangkat serta pulang menggunakan sapu terbang." Selagi Yuuma menjawab pertanyaanku, ijuk sapu yang dinaikinya saling melilit, membentuk sesuatu.

Aku memejapkan mataku berkali-kali. Efek ngantuk nih, masa sekilas sapu terbangnya memberikanku jari tengah.

"Silakan naik, Rin-sama" Yuuma merendahkan ujung sapu terbangnya, mempermudahkanku menaiki sapu terbang tersebut.

Duh, aku kan pake gaun panjang. Tak ada kendaraan yang lebih unik dan ribet apa selain sapu terbang?

Huh, gak apalah duduk menyamping asal cepet nyampe mansion 'Rin'.

Tak memakan waktu lama, sapu terbang Yuuma segera membubung tinggi saat pantatku melekat di gagang sapunya.

"Wo-woh!" Kedua tanganku langsung mencengkeram kuat rompi Yuuma.

"Mohon peganggan yang kuat, Rin-sama. Terkadang saya tidak dapat mengendalikan Houki-kun." Dia ngomongin siapa coba.

Sebentar.

"Houki-kun? Nama sapu terbangmu?" Aku mengulum tawa geli. Kurang kerjaan dah sih Yuuma, sapu terbang kok dikasih nama segala.

"Betul, Rin-sama. Saya harap Anda bersedia memaklumi sifat sentimen Houki-kun." Sifat sentimen? Jadi, tadi aku tidak berimajinasi? Sapu terbang ini hidup?!

Ijuk sapu terbang Yuuma mencolek-colek perut bagian samping kiriku, menyebabkan leherku menoleh ke arahnya. Ijuk itu memperlihatkan sekumpulan serabut berbentuk orang yang jatuh akibat mengenggam orang di depannya.

Heh, Houki ini mengancamku ya.

Pupil mataku sengaja kuarahkan ke bawah, bertujuan mengukur seberapa tinggi sapunya melayang. Rumah-rumah penduduk terlihat sangat kecil, jatuh dari ketinggian segini pasti mati instan.

Aku tahu, Yuuma gak akan membiarkan 'Rin' mati. Tapi berdasarkan pengalamanku terpental, sensasi jatuh itu menyeramkan.

Cih, kau menang Houki sialan, kuturuti kemauanmu. Awas aja kalau kau tetap menjatuhkanku, bakal kudekap erat-erat majikan tercintamu ini.

Cengkeramanku pada rompi Yuuma pun kupindahkan ke gagang sapu di antara tubuhku.

Puas kan kao, Ho-u-ki-kun?

Ijuk sapunya membentuk acungan jempol sebagai respons terhadap tatapan jengkelku.

Hm. Berpegangan seperti ini ternyata tak buruk juga. Justru lebih aman dan cocok dengan posisi dudukku.

- _shiush_ \- Angin sepoi-sepoi mulai memberatkan kelopak mataku. Tak kuasa menolak kantuk, aku memeramkan mataku, menikmati hembusan angin yang menampar lembut wajahku.

—

"Ri... Rin-sa... Rin-sama!" Haaa...? Yuu...ma?

- _snif_ \- Bau serat sabut kelapa yang sedang mencegah tersungkurnya diriku ke lantai, berhasil membangunkanku dari kelelapan.

 _My God_. Aku ketiduran!

"Ya- kenapa?" Aku buru-buru menyahut panggilan Yuuma seraya menegakkan tubuhku.

"Anda sudah sampai." Cepat amat, rasanya baru berapa menit aku tertidur.

Yuuma menurunkanku di atas balkon lantai 3 mansion 'Rin'. Kemudian, dia menempatkan sapu terbangnya ke dalam kotak kayu berkaca di samping pintu balkon.

Houki-kun... Kau yang menahan tubuhku selagi aku tidur ya...

Ijuk Houki-kun memberiku jari tengah saat badan Yuuma menghadap ke arah lain.

Sa-pu ke-pa-rat...!

Fuh. Pikir positif Rin. Houki-kun sudah melindungiku, tak peduli karena kemauannya sendiri ataupun perintah Yuuma.

- _shisheshis_ \- Desisan gaib apaan tuh?

Aku sontak melihat Yuuma yang tengah berkomat-kamit pada lingkaran kecil di atas telapak tangannya, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Yuuma?"

"Saya sedang menggirim pesan sihir kepada Pangeran Len." Telapak tangan Yuuma mengatup, bersinar selama sepersekian detik. Lalu terbentang, menciptakan seekor burung garis lengkung ala anak TK.

Heheh-he-heh proses sihirnya dah bagus, hasilnya malah burung gambar anak-anak. _Speechless_ aku.

Hoamm~ Mataku masih berat, pengen balik tidur...

"Mari, Rin-sama." Yuuma menuntunku menuju kamar 'Rin' yang letaknya persis di sebelah balkon tadi. Dia juga membukakan pintu kamar 'Rin' untukku.

Ketika pintu kamar terbuka, mataku lantas menangkap sesosok laki-laki berambut merah, beriris merah serta berpakaian serba merah yang lagi duduk di pinggiran kasurku.

Laki-laki merah itu mendirikan tubuhnya saat sepasang mata kami bertemu pandang, "Halo Rin, ingat aku?"

Kenal aja enggak apalagi ingat.

Dia menghampiriku dengan senyuman datar terbentuk di wajahnya, "Kelihatannya kau tidak mengingatku. Perkenalkan, aku adalah The Sickness Flamer, sang pembakar penyakit."

Hah?

Mendapati tampangku yang gagal paham, dia pun tertawa kecil, "Bercanda, hehehe. Aku Fukase, sepupumu yang akan menyembuhkan amnesiamu."

Aku memperhatikan diri Fukase dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki, "Maksudmu, kau dokter?"

Dia menaikkan jari telunjuk kedua tangannya sembari digoyang-goyangkan ke kanan dan ke kiri, "Aku bukan dokter biasa. Aku... The Flaming Doctor."

Seriusan nih, dia beneran dokter...? Rambutnya acak-acakan, kemejannya kusut, celana panjangnya digulung sebetis kaki, dari mananya yang dokter.

"The Flaming Doctor merupakan julukan resmi Fukase-sama selaku dokter muda sekaligus calon Dokter Kerajaan, Rin-sama." Yuuma yang berada di belakangku tiba-tiba menanggapi pertanyaan yang ada di anganku.

"Keren kan? Aku yang mencetuskannya lho." Fukase membusungkan serta menepuk bangga dadanya.

Apa yang patut dibangakan dari hal itu? Apa gelar calon Dokter Kerajaan tidak terlalu berlebihan untuk orang aneh ini.

"Keluarga Fukase-sama berprofesi sebagai Dokter Kerajaan secara turun-temurun, dari generasi ke generasi, sehingga sudah teruji dan diakui oleh para ahli, Rin-sama." Lagi-lagi, Yuuma mengomentari pendapat di dalam benakku.

Perasaan aku tidak menyuarakan isi pikiranku. Instingnya yang kelewat peka atau Yuuma menggunakan si-

"Rin, gimana kalau kita duduk di sofa? Biar aku lebih gampang memeriksamu." Fukase langsung beranjak menempati sofa, tak mengacuhkan persetujuanku.

- _ting_ \- Gampang diperiksa = cepat kelar = lekas tidur.

Segera aku menyusul Fukase dan duduk di samping kanannya.

- _sring_ \- Cahaya hijau menyembul dari tanganku dan tangan Fukase, mengelumuni kami berdua.

"Hem." Seringai penuh pengetahuan a.k.a seringai sok tau terpasang di wajahnya.

Dia menengok diri Yuuma yang berdiri di pinggir sofa, "Yuuma, ada hal penting yang harus kurundingkan empat mata dengan Rin."

Tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun, Yuuma berjalan keluar, meninggalkan kamar 'Rin'.

- _blam_ -

Fukase menyilangkan kakinya disertai senyuman bersahabat tersungging di wajahnya, "Baiklah Nona asing, ceritakan kepadaku mengapa kau bisa berada di dalam tubuh Rin."

Aku tak kaget sih, cengiran sok taunya itu sangat jelas menunjukkan kalau identitasku udah ketahuan. Masalahnya...

Mataku menatapnya penuh selidik, "Kau tahu darimana bahwa aku bukan Rin dunia ini?"

Fukase balas menatapku santai, "Warna auramu dan Rin berbeda meski kesan aura kalian hampir serupa."

Dia menggosok-gosok dagunya sambil melirik ke kiri atas, "Dari penjelasan paman Oliver, kupikir kau terkena sindrom jati diri. Namun, dari semua kasus sindrom jati diri yang kutangani, hanya kau saja yang punya warna aura berbeda dari warna sebelumnya."

"Warna aura berbeda? Sindrom jati diri? Boleh tidak kau jelaskan satu-satu?" Aku merasa dua hal ini berguna buatku di masa mendatang.

Fukase menepuk sisi kiri pundakku lalu - _sring_ \- tubuhnya menghasilkan campuran warna cahaya nan indah menyerupai aurora, "Lihat? Ini yang namanya aura. Setiap makhluk hidup pasti memiliki warna aura yang berbeda, walaupun ada juga yang warna auranya nyaris sama. Misal, orang tua dan anak. Bisa dibilang, aura itu mirip kayak DNA."

Cahaya berwarna orange berbaur dengan warna merah gelap terpancar dari telapak tangannya yang lain, "Auramu berwarna orange kekuningan sedangkan aura Rin berwarna merah kehitaman. Kontradiksi bukan?"

Dia menyingkirkan tangannya dari pundakku, memusnahkan pancaran aura yang ada di sekitarnya, "Warna aura tidak akan pernah berubah kecuali pas menjelang kematian, dipengaruhi penyakit tertentu dan adanya campur tangan sihir hitam. Aura juga melekat pada roh dan tidak dapat dihilangkan maupun disembunyikan."

"Apa orang berkekuatan sihir macam Yuuma dan Len dapat melihat aura?" Jangan-jangan, sejak awal, Yuuma dah tau kalau aku-

"Hanya dokter sihir sepertiku sahaja yang dapat melihat dan mempertontonkan aura." Fukase memegang keningnya sembari mendongakkan kepala ke atas.

Bagus deh, dugaanku keliru, gak sia-sia aku menyesuaikan diri dengan omongan Len dan Yuuma.

Aku memanggut-manggutkan kepalaku, tertarik pada topik pembahasan selanjutnya, "Lalu, apa hubungannya aura dengan sindrom jati diri?"

"Mulanya, aura sekadar digunakan untuk menentukan elemen sihir para Elf. Tapi, Berpuluh tahun belakangan, muncul penyakit atau sindrom misterius yang dinamakan sindrom jati diri." Fukase menampilkan hologram tubuh manusia utuh dengan tanda tanya di dalamnya.

"Penyebab munculnya sindrom jati diri ini masih berupa tanda tanya besar, karena sering berbeda-beda tergantung kasusnya. Meski begitu, gejala-gejala yang dialami penderitanya rata-rata sama. Antara lain, hilang ingatan, pengakuan diri sebagai orang lain, pemberontakan, perubahan sifat yang ekstrim diikuti ingatan milik orang lain, dan sebagainya." Gejalanya kayak pernah denger dari Miku-nee... Re- rein- reinkarnasi...!

Telapak tangan Fukase memunculkan perubahan warna aura secara perlahan, "Nah, aura pun mulai dipakai buat mengecek kewarasan para penderita sindrom tersebut. Warna aura penderita yang berubah sedikit demi sedikit, menandakan kewarasannya pelan-pelan menguap. Warna aura penderita yang tidak berubah sama sekali, menandakan kewarasannya masih stabil."

Dia kembali memperlihatkan warna auraku dan 'Rin', "Kutegaskan lagi, walau warna aura penderita berkemungkinan berubah, bukan berarti warna auranya bisa langsung jauh berbeda. Seperti kasusmu, bila warna aura berbeda jauh maka sudah pasti orang atau rohnya juga berbeda."

Wah, cara dia menjelaskan seperti dokter sungguhan. Memang tak boleh menilai buku dari covernya.

"Giliranmu. Siapa, bagaimana dan darimana kau berasal?" Fukase memandang kalem diriku, menunggu jawabanku.

Aku mengambil nafas pendek, menyusun kalimat yang akan kuucapkan, "Namaku Kagamine Rin. Aku berasal dari Tokyo, ibu kota negara Jepang. Aku gak ngerti bagaimana caranya rohku masuk ke dalam tubuh Rin. Terakhir kali aku berada di duniaku saat menjemput kakakku yang mabuk berat. Naasnya, aku tertabrak mobil, mengakibatkan kesadaranku menghilang. Sehabis itu, ketika aku siuman, aku sudah terjebak di dalam tubuh ini."

Fukase tidak bereaksi, dia tampak berpikir sejenak, "Kau ingin cepat pulang ke duniamu kan. Aku tau cara untuk memulangkanmu."

"Bukan hanya itu, aku bakal menyembunyikan jati dirimu yang sebenarnya dari semua orang termasuk Len-sama." Dia tersenyum senang dengan pupil mata yang membesar.

Kenapa dia menawarkanku bantuan. Ada yang enggak beres...

"Percayalah. Meski tampangku kelihatan meragukan, aku lulusan terbaik Mizard Academy di angkatanku. Aku jamin seribu persen, kau pulang dengan selamat ke duniamu." Lulusan terbaik akademi sihir? Hmmmm...

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tawarannya ini pasti gak gratis.

Fukase merilekskan mimik wajahnya seakan memelas, "Aku butuh bantuanmu. Kebetulan aku sedang meneliti asal-muasal, sebab-akibat serta fakta-fakta seputar sindrom jati diri."

"Ehmm... Kau akan menjaga rahasiaku dan memulangkanku apabila aku menjadi kelinci percobaanmu?" Salah satu alisku terangkat naik seiring dengan selesainya ucapanku.

"Ya, kurang-lebih gitu. Gimana, setuju?" Dia mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

Yah... Tawarannya tidak memberatkanku sih... Lumayan malah, punya partner di kala darurat. Lagipula, bantuannya bisa jadi jalan alternatif jika aku tidak berhasil menemukan cara pulang.

Aku pun mengulurkan tanganku, menjabat balik tangannya, "Setuju."

*Brush* Selembar kertas dan sebuah pulpen bulu tercipta dari sihir apinya.

"Silakan tanda tangani kontrak itu sebagai bukti perjanjian kita." Fukase menerbangkan kertas dan pulpen tersebut ke arahku.

Aku hanya membaca isi perjanjiannya sekilas lalu mengambil pulpennya, hendak menandatangani kontrak itu.

*Bruash* Uahh! Spontan, aku melempar pulpen bulu yang mendadak terbakar bersamaan kertas kontrak.

"Hei! Kau hampir membakar tanganku tahu." Telat dikit aja, tanganku ludes dilahap api.

Fukase memamerkan giginya, terkekeh tanpa rasa bersalah, "Hehehe maaf, Kagamine-san. Aku berubah pikiran. Kita pakai cara janji spesialku dengan Rin saja. Ikuti caraku mengucap janjinya ya."

Dia menyodorkan jari kelingking tangan kanannya kepadaku, "Aku, Fukase berjanji untuk merahasiakan jati diri serta memulangkan Kagamine Rin-san ke dunianya."

Aman gak ya jari kelingkingnya ini... Ah, sudahlah, dia gak mungkin membakar jarinya sendiri kan.

Aku menautkan jari kelingkingku pada jari kelingkingnya, "Aku, Kagamine Rin berjanji untuk menjadi kelinci percobaan Fukase-san dan membantunya menuntaskan penelitiannya."

Selepas melakukan janji jari kelingking, pergelangan tangan kananku terasa panas seperti terbakar. Rasa panasnya tak berlangsung lama, namun menimbulkan sebuah tato akar pohon.

Fukase menggulung lengan kemejanya, menunjukkan tato yang persis sama dengan tato di tanganku, "Sip. Perjanjian kita berlaku dari sekarang."

"Tapi tatoku-" Ibu jarinya yang menekan bagian tengah bibirku, membuatku terdiam.

"Tatomu hanya dapat dilihat oleh kita berdua. Kau tak perlu bersusah payah menutupinya." Dia mencampakkan tangannya dari daguku diikuti seuntai senyum terpasang di wajahnya.

"Apa akibatnya kalau aku melanggar?" Aku segera mengusap bibirku dengan punggung tanganku.

Dengan tenangnya, Fukase membenahi gulungan lengan kemejanya, "Tak ada. Paling tatonya timbul dan melekat di tubuh aslimu jika kau berhasil pulang dengan caramu sendiri."

Kelakuannya frontal juga, dia berani menyentuh bibir sepupunya secara sensual. Kulitku jadi gatal-gatal dibuatnya.

"Waktunya aku menyampaikan hasil pemeriksaanmu pada paman Oliver. Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan pada The Flaming Doctor sebelum dia menghadap papamu?" Fukase berdiri sembari merenggangkan kedua tangannya ke belakang.

Ada sesuatu yang membuatku salah fokus di wajahnya, tapi gak penting sih... Daripada entar kebawa mimpi mending kutanyakan deh.

Aku menyentuh tulang hidungku seraya berkata, "Kenapa kau menempelkan plester x semerah darah di hidungmu?"

Fukase memegang serta menatap sendu ke arah hidungnya sendiri, "Ini... Adalah tanda perjuanganku demi menjadi dokter sihir, luka yang kudapatkan ketika aku melakukan latihan persiapan ujian kelulusan."

"Waktu itu aku sedang membedah mayat yang meninggal karena penyakit langka dengan memakai sihir tentunya. Namun ternyata, penyakit yang bernama Flaming Viruses itu masih hidup dan menyerangku. Aku pun menyerangnya balik dengan menggunakan pisau bedah sihir. Akan tetapi, akibat kepanikanku, aku malah melukai hidungku sendiri... Dan tanpa sengaja memperkenankan Flaming Viruses mengendalikan tubuhku..." Fukase menggerak-gerakkan seluruh anggota tubuhnya, menjiwai kisah yang sedang diceritakannya.

Sepertinya, ada yang janggal sama ceritanya...

"Semenjak hari itu, aku selalu memakai plester ini sebagai pengingat akan kejadian itu. Kejadian yang menjadikanku The Flaming Slasher!" Nada bicaranya meninggi, kedua bola matanya pun turut berapi-api.

Oke fix ini cerita karangannya, terinspirasi dari Spongebob kayaknya.

"The Flaming Slasher, dokter jahat yang membunuh korbannya dengan pisau bedah berapi. Ah jadi teringat masa jayaku, tidak ada yang dapat menangkapku di kala itu. Sampai The Flaming Heroine, protagonis dengan pedang berapi muncul. Berkat The Flaming Heroine, aku pun terlepas dari kendali Flaming Viruses dan menjadi The Flaming Doctor seperti sekarang ini." Dia menggebu-gebu penuh semangat, sekujur tubuhnya terbungkus kobaran api bergelora.

Ya ampun, makin ngawur. Seharusnya tadi tidak kutanyakan.

"Bagaimana kisahku?" Sekejap mata, kobaran api di sekujur tubuhnya lenyap tak berbekas.

"Waoh. Fantastis, emejing, keren." Aku baik kan, mau memuji ceritanya meski tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa nada.

"Aku tau itu. Aku lebih cocok jadi The Flaming Slasher daripada The Flaming Doctor. Sayangnya, aku terlanjur janji sama The Flaming Heroine bahwa aku tidak akan pernah lagi menjadi The Flaming Slasher." Sumpah. Tokoh game satu ini absurdnya kebangetan.

"Waoh. Sayang sekali." Aku memutar-mutarkan bola mataku malas.

"Iya kan, The Flaming Slasher lebih keren. Pemikiran kita cocok ya." Mau dia lanjutin sampai kapan perbincangan ini.

Masa dia gak menyadari betapa tidak minatnya aku sama ceritanya. Padahal aku udah mendatarkan wajah dan suaraku. Apa aku harus datarin mukaku serata muka Nopperabou baru dia sadar.

"Ehe. Kau tidak pergi menemui pam- papa?" Cepat akhiri pembicaraan ini dan enyahlah hush hush.

Tiba-tiba, Fukase tertawa lepas sambil memegangi perutnya, "Hahahaha aku senang kau mau bermain bersamaku. Sampai repot-repot menonjolkan akting jelekmu."

Dia... Kadar nyebelinnya melebihi Len dan Yuuma.

"Apa kau masih ingin tau alasan yang sebenarnya?" Heh. Setelah puas menertawakanku, dia masih mau melanjutkan pembincangan ini?

Aku tersenyum tiga detik kemudian mendatarkan wajahku, "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Jangan gitulah. Dengerin alasanku, oke?" Ngapain nanya kalau ujungnya maksa...

"Plester ini selalu tertempel sejak aku masih kecil, atas permintaan Rin." Hah. Udah berapa tahun tuh gak dilepas-lepas.

"Dulu, sebelum Rin ditunangkan dengan Len-sama, aku sering bermain peran barsama Rin. Aku sebagai The Flaming Slasher dan Rin sebagai The Flaming Heroine. Aku sangat menyukai peran tersebut hingga terbawa di kehidupan sehari-hari." Fukase meraba-raba hidungnya lambat.

"Karenanya, banyak orang yang mengataiku aneh, abnormal, gila dan sejenisnya. Tapi Rin, dia bilang apapun yang kuperbuat, aku selalu terlihat keren di matanya. Dia menyayangiku sebagai kakaknya, dia menerimaku apa adanya..." Matanya berbinar-binar, mungkin gara-gara terharu sama kenangannya sendiri.

"Hanya Rin yang memahami diriku. Aku juga menyayanginya layaknya adik kandungku yang berharga." Intonasinya berat namun penuh perasaan.

Tanda-tanda pengidap _sister complex_ nih.

- _siing_ \- Fukase termenung cukup lama, pandangannya terus terpusat pada satu titik.

"Kenapa kau malah mematung di sini? Kau harus ketemu papa kan?" Suaraku memecahkan kesenyapan beserta lamunannya.

"Hahaha, kau mengusirku ya." Kalau sudah sadar, cepat pergi sana.

"Oke, kakak kabulkan keinginanmu. Apa sih yang enggak buat adik manisku satu ini." Fukase memicingkan matanya seraya mencium ujung rambut 'Rin'.

Ukm. Bisa-bisa aku muntah pelangi. Untung bukan rambut asliku yang dia cium.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Rin." Dia membuka pintu dengan sihir apinya lalu melangkah pergi.

Yuuma menonggolkan dirinya di ambang pintu tepat setelah Fukase keluar, "Rin-sama, Tuan Oliver sedang tidak sibuk. Apa Anda ingin minum teh bersama Tuan Oliver dan Fukase-sama?"

"Aku capek, aku mau istirahat di kamarku." Aku gak mau lanjut meladeni orang aneh itu.

Yuuma mengangguk mengerti sembari menutup pintu kamar 'Rin'.

- _blam_ -

*Kruyuk* Uuh... Lapar, dari kemarin belum makan apa-apa. Besok aja deh makannya, aku gak sanggup lagi buat mencocokkan diri dengan suasana canggung di ruang makan, bareng 'Papa angkat Rin' dan Fukase.

"Hoaammm." Aku menguap selebar-lebarnya, membebaskan rasa kantuk yang kutahan daritadi.

Mandi, nyusun rencana, baru tidur atau nyusun dulu, baru mandi lalu tidur...

Menyamar jadi 'Rin' tidak begitu sulit sih. Aku tinggal menuruti dan sesekali membantah perkataan Len. Kebiasaan serta keseharian 'Rin' tinggal kutanyakan pada Yuuma. Karakter serta sifat 'Rin' tinggal aku simpulkan sendiri dari cerita Len dan Miku-nee.

Oke! Hidup sebagai 'Rin' resmi kujalankan besok.

Semangat, Rin! Aku pasti pulang ke duniaku!

-TBC-

* * *

 ** _Preview Chapter 4 : Heart Event Bersama Heroine_**

Takdir tanpa sengaja menyatukan Rin, Len dan Heroine dalam satu tempat. Takdir pula yang menarik paksa _capture target_ , meninggalkan _heroine_ berduaan dengan sang _rival_! Kira-kira event apa yang terjadi di antara mereka bertiga? Nantikan chapter 4 ini ya~

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 **kzmrnn** , terima kasih atas reviewnya :D Ane usahakan up terus~

 **ovi** , terima kasih atas reviewnya :D Ane tunggu jejakmu lagi~

Heyho, sobat seperjuangan melawan Covid-19!

Ane baru sadar weh, alur ceritanya lambat serta bertele-tele (|||_ _). Ane udah coba meminimalisir scene / mempersingkat cerita tapi buat ane semuanya itu penting + nyambung ama chapter-chapter ke depan (tenang, jumlah word chapter 7 ke atas lebih sedikit kok, harusnya XD). Selain itu, memang Rin suka menjabarkan hal secara detail, ntar chapter POV-nya Len atau POV-nya Yuuma gak bakal sedetail Rin kok huehehehe (kalau ada :p).

Semoga kata-kata atau diksinya tidak terlalu monoton. Dan juga, semoga perkembangan ceritanya enggak begitu membosankan + memusingkan bagi kalian yang tertarik ya ;D

 **#peringatanpenting** ane jauh lebih menekankan unsur fantasi daripada romance di fic ini (penjelasan bertema fantasinya banyak dan panjang, romansanya pun gak lovey dovey). Ane sarankan untuk berhenti baca ficnya dari chapter ini jika kalian mencari romance bergula berlebihan wkwkwkwk.

Weleh. Ane malah curcol panjang kali lebar, hahaha. Stay safe dan makasih kawan-kawan yang udah mampir dan baca ficnya ampe ke _author's note~_

 _P.S : Kalau ada yang gaje dan dipaksakan, tolong kasih tau ane yak, biar ane bisa renungin terus perbaikin :d. Ane terbuka banget ama kritik termasuk flame, jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan buat kasih ane bata, cendol juga boleh wakwakwakaka #dikirakaskus_ :v

Sedikit ket :

Houki = sapu (dalam bahasa jepang).

Nopperabou = hantu muka rata.

* * *

 _ **#suntinganberjalan** ane ada edit (tambahin, kurangin dan perbaikin) kalimat / kata-kata di chapter ini biar lebih efektif + gak terlalu monoton XD_


End file.
